


Непрофессиональный подход

by Schuu



Series: Триады АУ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Куроо Тецуро — будущий влиятельный мафиози на грани нервного срыва. Все гангстеры в шоке: как помочь своему чокнутому боссу? Цукишима Кей — обычный психотерапевт. Его нанимают в добровольно-принудительном порядке помочь Куроо справиться с депрессией.





	

— Я знаю, где нам найти психотерапевта, — сказал Акааши.

Он стал свидетелем довольно странной и, пожалуй, очень личной сцены. Бокуто сидел на корточках рядом с Куроо, который раскачивался вперёд-назад и всхлипывал. Это был первый его срыв после небольшой перестрелки с семьёй Ширатори. К слову, стрельбы им всегда хватало, но чтобы Куроо ни с того ни с сего взял и расклеился? Это было неожиданно.

— Ш-ш, всё хорошо, он всё равно бы умер рано или поздно, с нашим-то образом жизни, — Бокуто похлопал друга по спине.

Это не помогло. Совсем. Стало только хуже.

— Умеете вы утешать, — прокомментировал Акааши.

— Заткнись, пожалуйста, и найди мне уже мозгоправа, — не отрывая ладоней от лица, промычал Куроо.

Акааши в этот момент как раз листал список контактов.

— Куроо, правда, что не так? ― допытывался Бокуто.

— А я знаю?

Судя по всему, он действительно не знал. Вот они ведут переговоры с человеком из Ширатори по поводу намечающейся встречи глав синдиката, вот из-за машин показываются люди с автоматами, и через пару минут они уже посреди перестрелки. Разъезжаться пришлось быстро, потому что вой сирен не заставил себя долго ждать.

Потери Ширатори — один. Потери Некомы — один.

Уже анализируя всю ситуацию и думая, как донести до синдиката, что Ширатори устроила такую подлянку и фактически объявила Некоме войну, Куроо вдруг задумался о семье и о будущем своего погибшего парнишки. Ну как парнишки, вполне себе взрослого мужчины с женой и двумя детьми, который был помощником его дяди. Куроо всю жизнь провёл в семье, с семнадцати лет стал выезжать на так называемые дела, к двадцати пяти годам был уже в курсе всего семейного бизнеса. Он твёрдо знал, что дядя намеревается сделать его своим преемником, так как его единственный сын — двоюродный брат Куроо — заявил, что это не его, и уехал в Европу изучать биофизику. Куроо в их семейном деле никогда ничего не смущало. Он брался за всё с большим энтузиазмом. Подумаешь, тут слегка убил, там чуть-чуть попытал. Но случилось так, что ни с того ни с сего именно в этот прекрасный день накануне своего тридцатилетия Куроо плакал. И ненавидел себя за это. И продолжал плакать.

— Если об этом узнает кто-то ещё кроме вас двоих, я вас всех закопаю. Живьём, — пригрозил Куроо.

Хотя угрозы в голосе как раз и не было.

— Но психотерапевту придется рассказать. Так что об этом всё равно станет известно ещё как минимум одному человеку.

***

О том, что ему придётся лечить будущего главу большой мафиозной семьи, Цукишиме Кею никто не сказал. Эта самая большая мафиозная семья, которая занималась перегонкой товара с материка на остров и держала в руках весь Южный Китай, тоже не знала Цукишиму Кея. Он был обычным психотерапевтом с заработком выше среднего, который ходил каждый день на работу, два дня в неделю отдыхал и время от времени брал отпуск, чтобы проведать брата с семьёй в Австралии. Его имя не фигурировало ни в архивах синдиката, ни среди полицейских данных. Он был рядовым законопослушным гражданином.

Кей судорожно пытался вспомнить, когда успел перейти дорогу семье Некомата и кто мог слить его имя мафии. А главное — зачем. Одновременно он пытался просчитать свои шансы на выживание при разных исходных данных. Всё это было чуть позже, а пока…

— Мне кажется, что я никогда ничего не смогу добиться, — сказала молодая женщина, нервно теребя в руках платок.

Она сидела на диванчике напротив Кея и тяжело вздыхала.

— Госпожа Ячи, вам ещё нет тридцати, а вы уже возглавляете архитектурное агентство. Вы многого добились. Что продолжает вас мучить? — Кей был совершенно спокоен и звучал чертовски вежливо.

— Я не уверена, что выбрала правильный путь. Возможно, это не та работа, которой я хочу заниматься.

— А какой работой вы хотите заниматься?

Ячи нерешительно водила пальчиком по платку, разглаживая складки.

— Я… я не знаю…

«Ну конечно, знай она, чего хочет, не сидела бы здесь».

— Давайте так, — Кей выпрямился в кресле, мельком глянув на часы, — у вас будет две недели, чтобы подумать над тем, чего вы хотите, а потом мы встретимся, и вы поделитесь со мной своими мыслями.

Ячи была его последней клиенткой на сегодня. Проводив ее, он спокойно мог закрыть кабинет и отправиться домой собирать чемоданы перед отпуском. Билеты до Сиднея были куплены, Акитеру уже ждал его приезда.

Ячи встрепенулась:

— Две недели? Доктор, вы уезжаете?

— Да, у меня отпуск. Но если вам понадобится срочно связаться со мной, можете написать мне на почту.

— О… Поняла вас. Спасибо за сеанс.

Кей вежливо проводил её до выхода. Он уже собирался закрыть за ней, как на дверь легла большая и крепкая ладонь. Кей уткнулся взглядом в незваного гостя, который широко и задорно улыбался. Вот только Кея невозможно было обмануть такой улыбкой.

— Доктор, можно к вам? ― поинтересовался незваный гость, излучая ауру притворной доброты.

— Вообще-то мой рабочий день уже закончился…

Кей произнёс эту фразу, бросив быстрый взгляд на секретаршу. Та сделала страшные глаза и еле заметным жестом указала на стоящих рядом с её столом двух широкоплечих мужчин.

Вся атмосфера вокруг них звенела и пела: МАФИЯ! Это произвело сильное впечатление на Кея, но он не позволил удивлению и страху отразиться у себя на лице. Зато без сопротивления дал крепкому желтоглазому визитеру с сумасшедшей прической отодвинуть себя и широко раскрыть дверь.

Как он понял, кем были эти люди? Тут любой бы догадался. Плюс некоторый опыт в таких делах у него имелся, пускай вспоминать об этом не очень хотелось.

— Не дрейфь, доктор, мы быстро.

— Конечно, — осипшим голосом произнёс Кей, манекеном стоя у двери.

Визитер тем временем прошёлся по его кабинету, зачем-то снял и послушал трубку его стационарного телефона, пощёлкал лампами и выглянул в окно.

— Заходи, — бросил он в сторону двери.

В проёме появился другой непрошеный гость.

— Господин Некомата? — всё ещё осипшим голосом сказал Кей вместо приветствия.

— Куроо Тецуро, не Некомата, — уточнил гость, останавливаясь рядом с Кеем и внимательно его оглядывая. ― Вот это рост.

От такого комментария Кею захотелось съёжиться. Не самое вежливое приветствие, но не говорить же об этом члену мафиозной семьи. Вместо этого Кей извинился сам.

— Простите.

Куроо и его коллега усмехнулись.

— За что? А впрочем, неважно, — Куроо прошёл дальше в кабинет. — Бокуто, оставь нас, пожалуйста.

Бокуто послушно вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.

Кей всё-таки решился откашляться. Оттого, что он без спроса прочистил горло, адекватные люди его ведь не застрелят? В мафии же все адекватные? Так, стоп. Какая, к чёрту, адекватная мафия? Оксюморон какой-то.

У Кея в памяти всплывали возможные варианты, кому и когда он мог перейти дорогу, чтобы за ним пришли. Вернее, явился член семьи Некома. Куроо разгуливал по комнате, разглядывая книги на полках и грамоты на стенах. Кей молчал и следил за ним взглядом. Нагулявшись вдоволь по кабинету, Куроо наконец остановился и повернулся к Кею.

— Ты, смотрю, в курсе, кто я такой, — произнёс он с вежливой улыбкой.

Хотя это больше было похоже на ехидный оскал.

— Да.

— Ты уверен?

— Нет, — быстро произнёс Кей.

— Вот и славно, присядь, — с этими словами Куроо сел на край рабочего стола. Папки и письменный набор были бесцеремонно отодвинуты в сторону.

Кей не сдвинулся с места. Тело одеревенело. Под вопросительным взглядом Куроо он дал себе мысленную оплеуху и наконец опустился на ближайшую свободную ему поверхность, коей оказался диван для пациентов.

— Так лучше. Цукишима Кей, верно, доктор?

— Да.

— Кей, Кей… Цукишима, — произнёс Куроо, растягивая гласные, будто пробуя имя на вкус. — Могу я называть тебя Цукки?

— Нет.

Кей сказал это вслух и мысленно дал себе вторую оплеуху. Пусть его так называли только семья и близкие друзья, но если Куроо хотел обращаться к нему хоть «дылда белобрысая» — стоило без колебаний позволить ему это делать.

— Нет, всё-таки могу, правда, Цукки?

— Да, — тут же последовал ответ.

Кей мысленно проклял себя за неспособность выйти из оцепенения и перестать отвечать односложно. Стоило взять себя в руки и узнать, какие грехи Кея привели к нему самого наследника Некоматы.

— Прошу прощения, господин Куроо…

— Можно просто Куроо, — перебил его тот самый наследник, — мы же решили обращаться друг к другу неформально.

Что-то явно было не так. Кей почувствовал, что от него скрывают истинную причину визита. Смотрит по сторонам недоверчиво, как будто в кабинете укрылась пара-тройка агентов, готовых выскочить в любой момент.

— Хорошо, послушайте, Куроо, я не совсем понимаю, что вас сюда привело. Я никак не связан ни с кем из… семьи… из любой семьи. — Он запнулся, потом выдохнул и продолжил: — Я не имею отношения к вашему бизнесу, и если вдруг каким-то образом вы считаете, что это не так, я надеюсь, что смогу убедить вас в обратном.

— Что? — Куроо выглядел недоумевающим. — Нет, выдохни и успокойся. Ты здесь доктор, не мне тебя успокаивать.

Кей наблюдал за ним со своего места и не торопился заговаривать.

— Сколько тебе лет? ― нарушил молчание Куроо.

— Двадцать восемь, — без промедления ответил он.

Куроо усмехнулся. Кей прикусил язык, когда поймал себя на мысли, что отвечает ему сразу, как будто под действием сыворотки правды. Только это, пожалуй, и выдавало его волнение. Прекрасно. 

— Эй, я не убивать тебя пришёл. Повторяю, расслабься, — Куроо переместился в кресло поближе к нему.

— Ладно.

— Сколько лет практики?

Кей начал догадываться. Озарение обычно ударяло резко и внезапно, как брошенная под ноги петарда. Но сейчас оно наползало медленно и аккуратно. «Неужели он пришёл лечиться? Серьёзно?»

— Пять. Пошёл работать сразу после университета. Стажировался ещё во время учёбы, так что в общей сложности восемь.

Куроо одобрительно кивнул:

— Работаешь с двадцати, какой молодец. И дипломы там у тебя какие-то висят. Настоящие?

Кей бросил взгляд на стену за своим рабочим столом, на которой висели все его сертификаты и дипломы, и вернулся к разговору:

— Да, конечно.

Как ни посмотри, Кей был похож на приличного мальчика, который с отличием закончил школу-колледж-университет и прочее. И который мог научиться делать на отлично всё, что душе угодно. Он заметил, что Куроо пристально смотрит на него. Как же это напрягало.

— Ладно, верю. Это я спросил просто для галочки. Давай к делу.

— Давайте, — быстро осмелел Кей. — Опишите свою проблему.

Во взгляде, которым одарил его Куроо, читалась целая смесь эмоций. От «как ты догадался» до «с чего ты взял, что я о себе», с примесью «эти мозгоправы, чтоб их».

— Есть у меня брат с проблемой, — он решил начать издалека. — Крепкий парень, с серьёзным подходом к делу, нервы стальные. И вот недавно случился у него срыв.

Кей внимательно вслушивался в слова Куроо и изображал понимание. Брат. Конечно. Проблемы у брата.

— Опишите, какого рода был срыв? Приступ ярости? Неконтролируемой агрессии?

Куроо вопросительно уставился на Кея:

— Неконтролируемой агрессии? Нет-нет, агрессия — дело вполне нормальное.

«Смотря что считать нормой!» — подумал про себя Кей. А вслух сказал:

— На что это было похоже?

— На грусть, что ли. Стало очень печально, как будто в мелодраме какой. В груди защемило, стало труднее дышать и…

Кей заметил, что Куроо стало эмоционально уносить в сторону пережитого состояния. Он не был до конца уверен, останется ли цел, если вдруг станет свидетелем срыва представителя бандитского клана. Поэтому поторопился прервать его.

— Кхм-кхм, — он попробовал превратить свой кашель в самый вежливый перебивающий кашель на свете, — по-видимому, у вас… у вашего брата депрессия…

― Ещё в груди защемило, и дышать стало очень трудно. Так он сказал… ― повторил Куроо.

― Это приступ паники, да…

Куроо провёл ладонью по жёстким странно уложенным волосам, затем почесал подбородок. Он как будто не знал, куда деть руки. 

— И что делать, когда такое происходит? — спросил он.

— В первую очередь успокоиться, ― Кей по привычке поправил очки на переносице, ― и понять, что вы не сходите с ума. Нужно глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Повторить несколько раз, прислушаться к своему сердцебиению. Попробовать абстрагироваться от ситуации, думать о приятном.

— Как можно думать о приятном, стоя по колено в чьей-то крови? — прокомментировал Куроо.

— Отсюда я могу сделать вывод, что убивать вам не нравится, это хороший знак, — проговорил Кей с каменным лицом. — Это значит, что в вас есть сострадание и сомнение в правильности ваших поступков.

― Почему мы теперь говорим обо мне?

― О вашем брате, прошу прощения.

Внутренне Кею хотелось закричать, чего он себе никогда не позволял. Скольких людей убил этот человек напротив него? Лечить мафиозного отпрыска? На такое Кей не подписывался. Заберите обратно ваше образование. Как его угораздило вообще? Почему именно он? Надо разобраться с этим побыстрее, чтобы этот человек вместе со своими помощниками убрался отсюда раз и навсегда.

Куроо встал и прошёлся вокруг кресла, теперь беспрестанно теребя свои волосы левой рукой.

— Сострадание! Ещё чего. Только этого не хватало.

«Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт», — думал про себя Кей. Наверняка после такого сеанса ему самому понадобится хороший курс лечения.

— Послушайте, Куроо.

— Давай со мной на «ты», — он повернулся к Кею.

Прозвучало это не как приказ, но как предложение, от которого Кею было сложно отказаться.

— Я попробую, — послушно сказал Кей. — Так вот, Куроо, защита себя и своих людей — это дело благое. У всех хороших людей возникает сомнение, когда защита чего бы то ни было требует от них больше, чем они рассчитывали.

«Что я несу?»

Куроо перестал нервно дёргать свои многострадальные волосы и уставился на Кея.

— Значит ли это, что я… мой брат… хороший человек?

— Конечно, хороший, — ляпнул Кей.

Во взгляде Куроо появилось сомнение и недоверие, поэтому Кей поспешил добавить:

— Для вашего образа жизни. Понимаете…

— На «ты», я же попросил!

— Давайте не будем делать друг из друга дураков. Речь ведь идёт о вас. Понимаете, жизнь нельзя делить на чёрное и белое. Этот максимализм и деление больше свойственны юности. Я не говорю, что у вас плохая жизнь, просто это ваш путь, значит, и мерить его нужно иначе.

Кей запнулся, когда Куроо пересёк всю комнату быстрым шагом. Кей рассмотрел в его движениях угрозу и невольно поднялся на ноги. Была у него такая психологическая защита, которой он пользовался с детства. Как безобидные животные, которые для защиты увеличиваются в размерах, раздуваются, расправляют оперение и прочее — он всегда использовал свой рост. С Куроо это не прокатило. Тот стоял очень близко, нагло вторгаясь в личное пространство. Пара сантиметров в разнице их роста вдруг куда-то исчезла. Под пристальным взглядом Куроо Кей почувствовал явное желание сжаться. Он уже начал было опускаться обратно на диван, как вдруг Куроо расплылся в ухмылке, раскинул руки и заключил его в объятия.

— Спасибо, доктор. Ты правда помог. Поставил мне мозги на место, — он похлопал Кея по спине.

Странные ощущения, когда тебя обнимает такой человек, как Куроо Тецуро. С одной стороны, сама его суть кричит об опасности, с другой — убивать Кея никто не собирался, и это немного, но всё же успокаивало.

Объятия Куроо вдруг стали немного жёстче, и он, перестав трепать Кея по спине, сказал:

— В общем, так, Цукки, ты молчишь, что мы были тут, — и живёшь долго и счастливо. Понял меня.

Кей не моргая смотрел перед собой, как раз на сертификат «За успешное освоение базовой программы по системной семейной и супружеской психотерапии» на стене напротив.

— Понял, — он заставил себя звучать уверенно и бесстрашно.

Куроо выпустил его из объятий и опять растянул губы в своём угрожающем оскале:

— Вот и славно. До свидания, Цукки.

— Прощайте, — сказал Кей, наблюдая, как Куроо выходит из его кабинета и закрывает за собой дверь.

Как только шум в приёмной стих, Кей позволил себе выдохнуть. Он понял, что опять застыл без движения на какое-то время. После таких пациентов ему самому точно понадобится помощь.

***

— Ну как? Как? Рассказывай, не томи, тебе лучше?

Бокуто напал с расспросами, как только они сели в машину и оказались в своего рода временной безопасности от случайного подслушивания.

— Чувствую себя обновлённым, — честно признался Куроо и расслабленно сполз по сиденью. — Правда, только эмоционально. Физически… вот как будто высосал меня всего.

Бокуто усмехнулся, а Акааши терпеливо вздохнул со своего водительского сидения и сказал:

— Вряд ли это вина доктора, просто вам сложно признаваться в чём-то подобном даже самому себе. Не говоря уже о посторонних людях.

Бокуто и Куроо расхохотались на пару. Бокуто хлопнул себя по колену и сказал:

— Не мели чепуху, Акааши! Куроо всегда легко выкладывает, что его беспокоит.

— Вам, возможно, он и легко всё выкладывает…

— Ладно-ладно, понял тебя, Акааши.

Бокуто повернулся к Куроо:

— Ещё что?

— Ты видел этого доктора? — сказал Куроо с энтузиазмом.

Бокуто самодовольно хмыкнул и выставил указательный палец вверх:

— Больше того — я его даже трогал!

— Интересно, сколько в нём роста? Метр девяносто? Глаза такие холодные, взгляд уверенный. Вот это выдержка, даже не дрогнул!

— Интересно, а что может напугать его до потери уверенности?

— Эй! — Куроо шутливо погрозил ему пальцем. — Ты не будешь пугать этого доктора!

Бокуто усмехнулся и изобразил сожаление:

— Ну ла-адно.

Куроо уставился в окно на проносящиеся перед глазами здания, витрины, людей.

Доктор Цукишима Кей — молодой, а уже с такой практикой. С виду абсолютно обычный, выделяющийся разве своим ростом. Даже в чём-то скучный. Куроо взглянул на Акааши за рулем. В зеркале заднего вида он мог видеть только полный спокойствия и уверенности взгляд. Как будто ничто не могло бы вывести его из флегматичного состояния. У них с Цукишимой явно было что-то общее.

— Слушай, Акааши, — позвал он, — как ты нашёл этого мозгоправа?

— Через знакомых.

Бокуто придвинулся поближе к водительскому сиденью.

— Через кого именно?

Акааши принялся объяснять:

— У Савамуры Дайчи есть бывший однокурсник, он неплохо общается с человеком, который является другом доктора Цукишимы.

Бокуто на минутку подвис, прокручивая в голове только что описанную цепочку и анализируя её:

— Э… грубо говоря, обидим доктора — обидим офицера Савамуру? — выдал он результат своих размышлений.

— Бокуто, — Акааши на секунду отвёл взгляд от дороги и серьёзно посмотрел на своего босса, — вы обижаете офицера Савамуру каждый раз, когда трогаете кого-то из гражданских.

У Бокуто сделался такой изумленный вид, что Куроо расхохотался. Задыхаясь от возмущения, Бокуто ударил по сиденью ладонью:

— Обижать гражданских? Да кто я такой? Акааши, я изверг, по-твоему? Я не трогаю невинных людей. Куроо, мы же не трогаем невинных людей?

Куроо ещё смеялся, но уже начал успокаиваться:

— Конечно, не трогаем.

«Да, мы всего лишь продаем и перевозим вещи, из-за которых гибнет масса людей».

Формально Куроо и Бокуто не были братьями. Но выросли вместе и знали друг о друге всё. Родственные души, которые в десять лет обменялись кольцами, заключив платонический союз. Бокуто — тогда бойкий и наглый мальчуган, которого буквально взяли с улицы в семью и вырастили вместе с другими детьми семьи — стал неотъемлемой частью жизни Куроо. Как и наоборот. Скажите ему, что он помощник или тень наследника Некоматы — и получите смертельного врага в лице самого Куроо.

— Акааши, приставь кого-нибудь к доктору. Посмотрим за ним пару дней.

— Хорошо, Куроо.

В этот же вечер они выяснили, что Цукишима Кей покинул страну на определённый срок.

***

Кей раздражённо набрал номер, который никогда не сохранял в адресной книге.

— Алло? — раздался голос Ямагучи из трубки.

— Ты давал кому-нибудь мои контакты?

Кей решил не церемониться и сразу перешёл к делу. Он слишком завёлся, чтобы соблюдать дружеские формальности.

— Цукки! Рад тебя слышать!

— Не меняй тему, просто скажи мне.

— Давал, давно, но ты же знаешь об этом, к тебе приходили на приём.

Голос Ямагучи прозвучал слегка обиженно, без явного признания вины. Кей вздохнул: не стоило так внезапно на нем срываться.

— Извини, — Кей присел на край кровати с лежащим на ней чемоданом.

Он снял очки и протёр глаза.

— Ничего, — в голосе Ямагучи появилось беспокойство. — Что случилось? У тебя неприятности?

Неприятности? Ну, если визит Куроо будет случаем единичным, то нет.

— Я бы это так не называл. Всё в порядке.

— Цукки, ты же знаешь, что я никому и никогда… — он запнулся неуверенно, но сразу продолжил: ― Тебе стоит связаться с Дайчи, если ты чувствуешь опасность.

Кей усмехнулся. Связаться с Дайчи. Конечно, полиция очень поможет. Защитит, как говорится, и прикроет.

— Нет, всё правда в порядке. У меня через три часа самолёт в Сидней, так что мне пора выезжать.

— Оу, ладно. Мне тоже пора. Передавай Акитеру привет. И до связи, ― Ямагучи положил трубку первым.

Раз так быстро завершил разговор, значит, чем-то занят.

Его милый и добрый друг Ямагучи состоял в Сейджо. Уже больше семи лет. У него имелся немалый опыт устного перевода с китайского на японский и обратно, а также владения огнестрельным и двумя видами холодного оружия. Ничто не мешало мягкому характеру Ямагучи сочетаться с холодной расчетливостью, что было на руку лидеру Сейджо. Но ещё давно они оба решили, что работа — работой, а дружба — дружбой. С тех пор пусть они и знали многое о личной жизни друг друга, но в дела никогда не вмешивались. Кроме того, Ямагучи был не единственным среди знакомых Кея, кто состоял в мафии. Увы, не единственным. 

Он сказал ему обратиться к Дайчи, если чувствует, что в опасности. Конечно, полиция не была такой уж бесполезной в городе, где правил синдикат. Но всё же Кея напрягало, что договориться с мафией можно было лишь договорившись с полицейским, который только после этого мог договориться с мафией.

Он встал с кровати и подхватил чемодан. Уже больше пяти лет в его жизни не случалось ничего странного и сумасшедшего. И ему нравилась эта стабильность, к которой он привык. Он был бы только рад, если так продолжалось и дальше.

Заперев квартиру и проверив сигнализацию, он спустился вниз, где у входа его уже ждало такси.

Машина, которую он не заказывал.

Красивая женщина с каре, в чёрном брючном костюме затушила сигарету и приветливо ему улыбнулась. Кей быстро оценил гостью: приятное лицо, короткий шрам на подбородке, из-под пиджака сбоку что-то выпирает. Он точно знал, что.

— Прокатимся, красавчик? — она приветливо открыла заднюю дверцу машины.

Улыбка на её лице не могла обмануть. Во взгляде так и читалось: «Я затолкаю тебя в багажник, если откажешься».

— Здесь камеры, — сказал Кей, не очень уверенно кивая на вход в здание позади себя.

Там, а также в холле жилого комплекса, где располагались его апартаменты, — камеры были в каждом из пяти зданий.

Женщина пожала плечами:

— Консьерж убедил меня, что они временно не работают. Ну, так что, куда едем? — она кивнула на чемодан.

— В аэропорт.

Женщина открыла багажник для чемодана Кея. И только после того, как они оба погрузились на заднее сиденье машины, она представилась:

— Меня зовут Широфуку, — Кея напрягло, когда она сама взяла его за руку и пожала, источая видимое дружелюбие. — Сузумеда, в аэропорт.

— Международный? — поинтересовалась другая женщина со своего водительского места.

От всей этой ситуации несло комичностью. Кей понимал, что это были за люди, но одного он никак не мог принять: что за навязанная вежливость? К чему это всё, он тоже понятия не имел. В ответ лишь коротко кивнул.

— Значит, в международный, — подтвердила Широфуку. — А теперь начистоту.

«Наконец-то», — подумал Кей. Вслух же сказал:

— Я слушаю.

— Если тебе очень повезёт, ты видишь меня сейчас в первый и последний раз, ― Широфуку постукивала указалательным пальцем себя по колену, — если же нет, то следующая наша встреча закончится для тебя печально.

— Я никому ничего не рассказывал и не собираюсь.

Широфуку усмехнулась.

— Знаю, что не собираешься. Ты же не дурак. Но вот что меня волнует, так это твой чемодан и стремление покинуть страну сразу после визита боссов.

Кей нервно усмехнулся и даже позволил себе улыбнуться, глянув на неё:

— Это всего лишь совпадение. У меня как раз сегодня был последний день перед отпуском.

— Куда едешь?

— Мне кажется, это моё личное дело… — начал было Кей, но Широфуку его быстро оборвала.

— Куда едешь? — повторила она ещё тише и спокойнее.

«Нет, серьёзно? Ко мне теперь приставили охрану-цербера-следопыта. Этого ещё не хватало».

И как будто прочитав его мысли, Широфуку сказала:

— Я не собираюсь тебя пасти, отвечай. Что тебе мешает ответить?

Кей раздражённо вздохнул:

— В Сидней.

— Когда обратно?

— Через две недели.

— Вот и славно, — тон Широфуку переменился на довольный, угроза исчезла совсем. — Значит, тебе всё-таки повезло.

Они и правда привезли Кея в аэропорт, высадили, вручили чемодан и уехали.

Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы ехидным тоном не передать привет «боссам». Но сдержался.

***

— Ребята из Ширатори всегда были настроены враждебно по отношению к нам, — старик Некомата сидел за своим столом и оглядывал присутствующих в зале людей.

Их было довольно много, и среди всех прочих там также присутствовали Куроо и Бокуто. Некомата давно не устраивал таких собраний. Но очень скоро должна была состояться сходка всего синдиката, и пусть все знали о планах главы, он считал своим долгом обсудить будущее семьи официально.

— Прошло уже пятнадцать лет с нашего союза с семьёй Фукуродани. И всё это время Ширатори не трогали нас и нашу семью. Я не считаю мелких стычек, — он грозно посмотрел на Куроо. — Но сейчас ситуация изменилась. И изменится ещё больше после встречи с главами семей, где я объявлю о своём решении назначить Куроо своим преемником.

По залу пронёсся встревоженный шёпот. У всех было что сказать, но их опередил невысокий мужчина с крашеными волосами:

— Скорее всего, Ширатори не устроит ваш выбор, и они объявят открытую войну. Другие семьи могут их поддержать. Не стоит ли тогда попытаться избежать войны и перенести бизнес обратно в Японию?

Некомата недовольно хмыкнул и смерил парнишку хмурым взглядом.

— Сбежать обратно в Японию? Я не для того сюда переехал и выстроил дело.

Куроо устало выдохнул. Весь конфликт с Ширатори заключался в том, что они по сути делили одно дело на двоих. В союзе с Фукуродани получалось, что на троих. У остальных семей был другой бизнес. У кого-то даже легальный, как у Сейджо, которые содержали несколько хлопковых и шёлковых заводов, или полулегальный, как у Карасуно, которые занимались перегоном автомобилей и торговлей промышленной техникой.

Некома же с Ширатори занимались поставкой оружия. В иерархии синдиката этот бизнес имел статус средней сложности. Самым тяжелым и гнусным бизнесом, по мнению самого Некоматы, была торговля людьми и органами. Этим занималась семья Джозенджи. Такие, как Карасуно и Сейджо, предпочитали с ними общих дел не иметь. Потому эти семьи жили в относительном мире и спокойствии и друг друга не трогали. С появлением Некомы в городе авторитет Ширатори пошатнулся. Соперничество выливалось в частые перестрелки. Тела их убитых людей чаще всего не находили. Горели склады, дома. В союз с Некомой никто не вступал. Пока в один прекрасный день их не поддержала Фукуродани. На тот момент у их босса было огромное влияние среди всех кланов. Что стало причиной скорой смерти почти всей семьи. Никто с такой огромной властью в одних руках не мог сидеть на троне долго. Вот и семья Фукуродани не смогла. Когда их мудрый босс понял, к чему все идет, он заключил союз с молодым Некоматой.  
Впоследствии после краха Фукуродани их остатки слились с Некомой, и с тех пор их бизнес и люди стали неразлучны. Некомата взял на себя два дела: оружие и наркотики, но лишь до тех пор, пока Бокуто не будет готов унаследовать бизнес Фукуродани.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Некомата, — я надеюсь, что Куроо даст им достойный отпор и заключит следующее перемирие. У нас есть поддержка как минимум двух сильных семей и ещё нескольких других поменьше.

Куроо хмыкнул. Поддержка-то есть, но что, если соперник объединится с кем-то ещё? Или перетащит на свою сторону Сейджо?

— Будет плохо, если Ширатори настроит против нас Джозенджи или подговорит Сейджо, — высказал его беспокойство Акааши, — но с другой стороны, у нас тоже есть свои люди в Джозенджи.

Бокуто горделиво выпрямился с видом «мой мальчик». Акааши вообще был человеком удивительным. В его обязанности входили «менеджмент и связи с общественностью». Грубо говоря — большая часть серьёзной работы. Он контролировал разные отделы и части их бизнеса, знал всё обо всех, а также находил людей в других семьях, которые были готовы к сотрудничеству. Нет, он не переманивал никого на свою сторону. Он договаривался. Просчитывал все варианты возможных последствий от того или иного дела и находил поддержку в самых неожиданных местах. Сам Некомата порой не успевал следить за тем, с кем их семья ведёт переговоры. Акааши обладал такими обширными связями, что при желании сам мог бы без труда начать своё дело. Но его родители, как и он сам, были верны Фукуродани, а в последующем — Некомате. Потому он был доверенным лицом номер один.

Он же, кстати, и заручился поддержкой полиции в лице Савамуры Дайчи. Не всей полиции, конечно. Это было бы невозможно даже для него.

Некомата одобрительно кивнул:

— Ты всегда умеешь порадовать, Акааши. Ты — достойный пример многим. И я рад, что ты на нашей стороне.

Акааши кивнул, молча принимая благодарность.

— Что касается моего преемника Куроо Тецуро, я надеюсь, все вы довольны выбором и одобряете его, зная обстоятельства. А ты, Куроо, — Некомата даже привстал в своём кресле, — я знаю, что ты готов заменить меня.

Это было заключительное слово. На таких моментах полагались аплодисменты. Они последовали незамедлительно. Куроо встал со своего места и поклонился всем, отдавая дань традициям. То же самое должно будет повториться и на сходке. Если, конечно, он до неё доживет, или Ширатори не начнёт палить по нему после таких слов прямо на сходке.

«Готов заменить меня», — эхом пронеслось в мыслях Куроо. Ну да, блин, конечно. До недавнего времени был готов. А потом стал реветь. И сидеть по ночам на подоконнике аки влюбленный и вздыхать над стаканом виски. Да и с ориентацией у него проблемы. Бизнес семьи передается из поколения в поколение. А какая семья может быть у Куроо кроме мафиозной, если не то что с детьми, он себя с женой не мог представить вообще. В таких случаях семья меняла главу.

Вообще, отказ сына Некоматы от принятия семейного бизнеса сильно ударил по положению клана. То, что Некомата просто отпустил своего прямого наследника, было воспринято синдикатом как проявление слабости и нарушение традиций. А ещё как причина заявить: «Мы захватим ваши земли и заберём весь урожай!». Кто-то вроде Терушимы Юджи или Тендо Сатори вполне мог посчитать, что раз семья не в состоянии разобраться с внутренними делами, они могут прийти на помощь: присвоить их бизнес, а саму семью выкосить.

Что-то такое и произошло с Фукуродани почти двадцать лет назад.

Люди Некоматы довольно быстро разошлись. Куроо тоже поспешил убраться, потому что почувствовал, как к горлу подступает ком. Две недели всё было нормально, и чувствовал он себя прекрасно. Но тут вдруг собрание, а он — в слёзы.

Куроо решил не оставаться на ночь в доме Некоматы и уехать поскорее в свои апартаменты.

— Эй, Куроо, бро, ты в порядке? — Бокуто догнал его на выходе, глянул на лицо и сообщил: — Чёрт, ты не в порядке. Поехали ко мне, выпьем по стаканчику.

— Нет, откажусь, извини, Бокуто…

Акааши подошёл к ним, на ходу пряча телефон в карман брюк.

— Я вызвал Сузумеду, она отвезёт нас. Куроо, вы поедете с нами, — он глянул на выражение лица Куроо и быстро добавил: — не спорьте.

Бокуто бросил на Акааши подозрительный взгляд. Тот что-то задумал. О чём-то уже договорился. Впрочем, Бокуто был на стороне Акааши, а Куроо не в том состоянии, чтобы сопротивляться.

Сузумеда ждала их на стоянке, и уже через десять минут они выезжали на магистраль к городу.

Куроо молчал. Бокуто хитро щурился, пытаясь прочесть мысли Акааши. Не добившись особого успеха, он всё же не выдержал и спросил:

— Эй, Акааши, что ты задумал? Оторваться нас везёшь?

— У босса приступ, вы и сами заметили. Не думаю, что словом «оторваться» можно назвать сеанс психотерапии, — в своей спокойной манере изрёк Акааши. — Хотя не мне судить, какой смысл вы вкладываете в это слово.

Бокуто положил тяжёлую ладонь ему на плечо:

— Ты такой чуткий, Акааши.

Куроо всхлипнул и отвернулся к окну. Все вежливо проигнорировали этот факт. Сузумеда включила музыку. Из динамиков заиграли Twenty One Pilots. И Куроо всхлипнул ещё раз, пока Сузумеда переключала радио. Twenty One Pilots сменились Coldplay. После Ланы Дель Рей она выключила бесполезное радио.

Остаток пути проехали в тишине.

***

Кей пребывал в приподнятом настроении. Две недели его никто не трогал. Вместе с Акитеру и его семьёй они проехались по восточному побережью, занимались серфингом, загорали и играли в пляжный волейбол. За это время он уже и забыл, что перед самым отъездом к нему наведывались не самые приятные гости. Забыл успешно, вот только напомнили ему об этом сразу по возвращении.

— Какого… — начал было он, когда вышел из лифта и увидел, что дверь в его квартиру приоткрыта и там горит свет.

«Воры?» — подумал он, доставая телефон с намерением вызвать полицию.

Он уже набирал номер, как за руку его крепко схватила сильная мужская ладонь. Эту ладонь он станет скоро узнавать.

«Хуже», — понял Кей, встречаясь взглядом с Бокуто.

— А вот и доктор. Куда это ты вздумал звонить.

— Прошу прощения, я принял вас за воров, — произнёс Кей.

«Да лучше бы воры!»

— Ах, обижаешь, очкарик. Загорел под солнышком австралийским, не обманул нашу Широфуку. Ну, идём, кофе нам сделаешь.

«Очкарик? — Кея перекосило. ― Мы что, школьники, чтобы обзываться?»

С порога он увидел, как в его квартире расположились незваные гости. Бокуто выхватил его чемодан и, как пушинку, бросил в сторону дивана. Закрыл за ними дверь.

— Простите, но я вынужден попросить вас уйти, — сказал Кей, наблюдая за Акааши, который рассматривал книги на полках.

Куроо сидел на диване, обняв колени и уткнувшись в них носом.

— У меня был очень длительный перелёт. Сейчас одиннадцать ночи, и я устал, — продолжил Кей. — Я могу принять вас завтра.

— Доктор, хэй! — воскликнул Бокуто. — Раз ты работаешь на нас, у тебя теперь ненормированный рабочий день.

«Работаю на вас? Что?..»

От слов Бокуто Куроо встрепенулся и вскочил на ноги:

— Доктор? Ты называешь себя доктором? Нихрена не помогла твоя терапия. Я как был тряпкой до того момента, так и остался!

Кей недовольно нахмурился. После перелёта он и правда чувствовал себя уставшим. Хотелось принять душ, выпить чаю и лечь спать. Поэтому внезапный визит вызвал скорее раздражение, чем страх.

— Вы что же, решили, что одного десятиминутного сеанса будет достаточно?

И тут же с досадой подумал, что это именно тот случай, когда лучше бы пациенту стало хорошо сразу.

— А сколько их надо?

— Не знаю, зависит от тяжести вашего состояния.

Собственная слабость, похоже, разозлила Куроо. И этот факт, казалось, неожиданно его обрадовал. Кей с любопытством наблюдал, как эмоции стремительно сменяли друг друга на выразительном лице Куроо, и понимал, что это как-то неправильно. Неспособный контролировать свое состояние, Куроо снова расстроенно свел брови домиком.

— Вот как голубой мафиози с расстройством психики может возглавить семью? — выдал он вдруг.

Акааши, стоявший все это время в стороне и безмолвно наблюдавший, прокашлялся:

— Не вы первый, не вы последний, Куроо.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Куроо одновременно с Бокуто.

— Гомосексуалистов с расстройствами психики хватает. Взять хотя бы вашего прямого конкурента. Это не должно быть причиной вашей слабости.

Наступила абсолютная тишина. Но ненадолго. Бокуто перевел угрожающий взгляд на Кея.

— Теперь тебе точно хана, если проговоришься, — прошептал он и характерным жестом провёл пальцем по горлу.

— Врачебная тайна защищает всех моих клиентов, ― поспешил успокоить его Кей.

Куроо опустился обратно на диван:

— Оставьте нас.

Акааши и Бокуто поспешно вышли.

— Будем на кухне. Мы сами поищем у тебя кофе, — бросил напоследок Бокуто.

Кей закатил глаза. Только этого не хватало. Как только они вышли из комнаты и прикрыли за собой дверь, Кей приблизился к Куроо и присел напротив. Раз выпереть гостей не получилось, выбора у него не было.

— ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ! — сорванно выдал Куроо.

Кей смерил его внимательным взглядом.

— Что вас печалит больше: проблемы с самоидентификацией или возможная неспособность из-за этого возглавить ваше… дело?

— Конкретно сейчас меня печалит то, — выговорил Куроо, — что кое-кто называет меня на «вы».

— Прошу прощения, — признал Кей, хотя про себя, конечно, никакой вины не почувствовал. — Так что именно?

Куроо задумался. Почесал подбородок. Вздохнул.

— Не знаю. Будь ты на моём месте, тебя бы волновало, что ты не желаешь обзаводиться наследниками, из-за чего может рухнуть авторитет семьи?

Кей сел посвободнее, надеясь подействовать своим примером на Куроо, помолчал немного и произнёс:

— В первую очередь давайте посмотрим на ситуацию с современной точки зрения.

Куроо даже придвинулся поближе, как будто это могло помочь найти ту самую точку. Кей продолжил:

— С современной и научной точки зрения проблема с сексуальной ориентацией отпадёт сама собой. Остаются формальности вашего мира и образа жизни. Если нет возможности решить проблему мирно, что вы делаете?

— Решаю не мирно, — пожал плечами Куроо.

— Правильно. Применяете силу. Что мешает вам поступить так же сейчас? В случае, если из-за этой своего рода «проблемы» возникнут неприятности, всегда есть способ утвердить свой авторитет в вашем… эм… мире.

«Я предлагаю убийце убивать», ― мысленно Кей обречённо вздохнул за то, что ему приходится нести перед Куроо.

Если он переживёт это всё, ему можно будет смело вручать сертификат об «Успешном лечении психических расстройств у лиц с криминальными наклонностями». Он вспомнил свою недолгую практику в качестве тюремного психолога и внутренне содрогнулся.

— А в этом что-то есть. Есть, да, — Куроо воодушевлённо поднялся.

— Я бы предложил вам сначала попробовать решить дело мирно. Переговорами. Это наилучший вариант, — добавил Кей.

Куроо хмыкнул довольно.

— Конечно, я же не изверг какой. Мы никогда не исключаем шанс договориться. Но всегда готовы к разборкам.

— Я в курсе.

***

— Доктор, доктор, открывай быстрее.

Кей разлепил глаза и сонно посмотрел на распахнутую дверь своей спальни. Через коридор, от входа, до него доносился стук и приглушённый голос Бокуто. Кей беспомощно застонал и посмотрел на часы: 04:03 утра.

— Доктор, если не откроешь, я сам войду.

— Я иду, — буркнул Кей, но утро было слишком ранним, чтобы сделать это внятно.

Кей подхватил с кресла майку и натянул на себя. Ночь была слишком жаркой, чтобы спать в пижаме. Кондиционер громко гудел и требовал починки. Поскольку в его жизни появился проблемный пациент, до звонка мастеру у Кея не доходили руки.

Пока он добрался до двери, на ходу надевая очки, в замке уже начали ковыряться. Кей успел открыть дверь прежде, чем ему вскроют квартиру и придётся вызывать снова мастера. Собственно, это и случилось после прошлого визита Куроо и компании.

На пороге обнаружился один только Бокуто. Кей подозрительно на него уставился.

— Собирайся быстрее, надо ехать.

Бокуто без приглашения переступил через порог и осмотрелся:

— Ты один, я не потревожу никого? — поверх плеча Кея он с любопытством уставился на дверь спальни.

— Вы потревожили меня, что вам нужно? — огрызнулся Кей, складывая руки на груди.

Бокуто удивлённо округлил глаза:

— Мне? Ничего мне не надо. Куроо хочет тебя видеть. Давай быстрее, одевайся и поехали.

— Так, послушайте, — Кей выпрямился, демонстрируя Бокуто их разницу в росте.

Небольшую, но всё же.

— Вы вламываетесь ко мне среди ночи и хотите, чтобы я ехал к вашему боссу по его желанию?

Бокуто посмотрел на него удивлённо, как будто столь очевидная вещь не стоила того, чтобы её в принципе озвучивать.

— Да, именно. У нас два варианта: с насилием и без. Какой выберешь?

Кей не любил драться. Умел — да. А чтобы любил? Ему ни разу в жизни за двадцать восемь лет не приходилось этого делать где-либо, кроме тех тренировок по боксу, на которые он ходил четыре года университета. Пускай у него и были несколько лишних сантиметров преимущества над Бокуто в росте, но чтобы действительно решить сразиться с ним в рукопашном бою — нужно быть полностью сумасшедшим. Кей таковым не являлся, но идти никуда тоже не планировал. Бокуто же, похоже, решил, что раз Кей незамедлительно не идёт одеваться, значит поедет как есть.

Кея затолкали в лифт без видимых усилий. И даже дверь в его квартиру закрыть не забыли.

Он сполз по стенке лифта на пол и ощупал лодыжку. После ловкой подсечки Бокуто с последующим захватом шеи он потерял очки и ориентацию в пространстве.

— Надеюсь, дальше сам пойдёшь? — заботливо и дружелюбно поинтересовался размытый желтоглазый монстр, протягивая Кею очки.

Кей забрал их и поднялся по стеночке, стараясь держаться от Бокуто так далеко, как позволяла кабина.

— Насилие применять было не обязательно, — прокомментировал он, покрутив стопой.

Чувствовалась боль в лодыжке, но вряд ли он серьёзно травмировался. Обойдётся простым синяком.

— Извини, доктор, неправильно расценил твои намерения. Такой огонёк в глазах мелькнул, и я на миг подумал, что ты напрашиваешься, — Бокуто задорно усмехнулся.

Лифт издал короткий сигнал, сообщая о прибытии на подземный этаж парковки. Бокуто лишь слегка повернулся к Кею.

— Сам пойдёшь или помочь? — опять усмехнулся он.

— Сам, — Кей пошлёпал босыми ногами по холодному бетону, с досадой думая, что ему даже обувь не дали взять.

Акааши ждал их в машине. Стоило им сесть в салон, он быстрым взглядом оценил Кея и сказал:

— Бокуто, вам стоило быть более терпеливым и дождаться, пока доктор соберётся.

Хоть кто-то здесь на его стороне.

— Именно, — добавил Кей. — Нельзя просто так хватать людей из их собственных домов. Хотя, если бы вы это знали, у вас была бы другая профессия.

— Хэй-хэй-хэй, — Бокуто пригрозил ему пальцем, — Акааши можно меня упрекать. Тебе — пока нет.

Кей закатил глаза:

— Ну извините, я не знал, что для вас я бесправный. Что же мне нужно сделать, чтобы вы и с моим мнением считались?

Бокуто хитро ухмыльнулся:

— Оу, много чего!

— Пожалуйста, хватит, — быстро оборвал его Акааши, выезжая с парковки.

Они что, везут его домой к Куроо? В логово Некомы? При таком раскладе ситуация выглядела дерьмовой. Потому что Кей будет знать слишком много. Больше, чем он когда-либо хотел. Это даже не было частью его обычной рабочей практики.

К счастью, приехали они не в какие-то апартаменты, дом или усадьбу. А на причал. Акааши припарковался и вышел из машины, Бокуто и Кей — за ним.

В половине пятого утра было ещё темно и довольно тихо. Только где-то вдалеке на промышленной части причала раздавались глухие переклички рабочих и скрежет кранов — разгружали корабли. Здесь же находилась марина. Полсотни различных яхт мерно покачивались на воде.

За ночь асфальт остыл и обдавал ступни Кея холодом. Хоть температура воздуха ночью едва ли опускалась ниже двадцати, но на контрасте с жаркой квартирой всё же было прохладно. От холода Кея всегда клонило в сон, и он начинал зевать. Бокуто кивком велел ему следовать за Акааши, а сам шёл чуть позади.

Как будто им всем было мало того, что Кей и так слишком нервничал в их присутствии. Хотели, чтобы он вконец издергался.

Они прошли по причалу и вышли на один из пирсов. В самом конце его находилась роскошная моторная яхта, в окнах которой горел свет. Уже отсюда Кей слышал негромкое гудение: судно в любой момент было готово к отплытию.

Только этого не хватало. Его сейчас ещё куда-то повезут.

— Который вообще час? — спросил Кей, неуверенно поднимаясь по трапу вслед за Акааши.

Бокуто позади не давал ему и шанса отступить. Вступать с ним в схватку Кею больше не хотелось.

— Без пяти пять, — отозвался Акааши.

Стоило им подняться на борт, как автоматический трап убрался, отрезая Кею путь к возможному побегу.

— Подождите, — Кей остановился, не заходя в гостеприимно распахнутые для него двери кают-компании. — Я не согласен. Мне через три часа нужно выезжать на работу.

Что его дёрнуло за язык сказать это именно сейчас?

— Поздно, доктор, — рассмеялся Бокуто, — у нас всех ненормированный рабочий график, у тебя тоже, кстати. Или ты забыл?

Акааши с интересом обернулся к ним, останавливаясь в дверях.

— Меня это не устраивает. Или вас моё мнение вообще не волнует?

— Конечно, волнует, — согласился Бокуто, хрустя костяшками пальцев, — но здоровье Куроо волнует больше. Ты же не будешь сейчас упрямиться, нет? Очень эгоистично с твоей стороны не помогать, когда ты можешь это сделать.

Но было поздно. Эта ситуация начинала бесить Кея всё больше. Помогать им? Да они сошли с ума! С ними у него ехала крыша и утягивала его с собой в бездны ежедневной паники.

— Прошу прощения? — мрачно сказал Кей. — Эгоистично? Да какое право вы имеете называть меня эгоистичным? Приставляете своих людей следить за мной, заявляетесь среди ночи, выдёргиваете меня из сна и везёте сюда. Хотя могли просто приехать в рабочее время. Но постойте, — он сам себя оборвал, меняя тон на саркастичный, — вы же криминальные авторитеты. Это ниже вашего достоинства. Как я мог забыть.

Кей одарил Бокуто взглядом, полным недовольства. Бокуто же спокойно слушал и улыбался.

— Как разгорячился, ты смотри, Акааши, — Бокуто переглянулся с помощником.

— Ага, — вздохнул тот.

— Ты всё сказал? — уточнил Бокуто.

— Всё? Нет, мне есть ещё много чего вам сказать, — ледяным тоном ответил Кей. — Немедленно отвезите меня обратно.

Акааши вздохнул, делая шаг назад.

— Отвезём, — согласился Бокуто.

Он быстро, почти молниеносно, оказался рядом, легко поднял Кея и швырнул за борт. Тот не успел ничего предпринять, даже испугаться. И вот он уже захлебывается грязной водой и судорожно ищет свои очки, пока они не пошли ко дну. Откуда он уже точно их не достанет. У него не было никакого желания терять возможность нормально видеть, находясь среди таких личностей. Фиг поймёшь потом, то ли Куроо перед ним ухмыляется, то ли злится, то ли собирается реветь. Что, в случае Куроо, было вполне вероятно во всех трёх вариантах.

— Охладись, доктор, ― донёсся сверху хохот Бокуто.

«Говнюк. Вот же говнюк», ― думал Кей, гребя к причалу.

Наверняка он мог уплыть. Чисто теоретически — проплыть между сваями, спрятаться и… потом его хладный труп обнаружили бы лет через двадцать, когда какой-нибудь застройщик со связями решил бы перенести марину и засыпать береговую линию для своих проектов…

Нет. Наверное, явление Некомы в его офис было знаком свыше, что он занимает неправильную жизненную позицию. Или расплатой за грехи предков или его прошлых жизней. Пускай Кей и не верил в эту ерунду, но ведь за что-то ему было послано это наказание?

Его погрузили на яхту повторно, выдали плед и усадили на стул перед Куроо. На кресло не стали, чтобы он не промочил его. Акааши заботливо поставил перед ним чашку горячего кофе. Но Куроо лично заменил его на стакан с виски.

― Я не пью. ― Благо он сумел выловить свои очки и сейчас мог различить лёгкое удивление на лице своего самого сложного за практику пациента.

― Совсем?

― Виски. По утрам.

― Какое совпадение, я тоже, ― Куроо отставил в сторону свой стакан.

― Кроме того, на моих сеансах употребление алкогольных напитков неприемлемо, особенно со стороны пациентов. Это мешает трезво мыслить в самом прямом смысле этого слова.

Куроо промолчал. Он словно бы подвис, странным взглядом уставившись Кею на грудь. Так и хотелось глянуть вниз и спросить: «Что там?», но он удерживал серьёзный и строгий взгляд на собеседнике. Нельзя было выходить из амплуа.

― Акааши, ― позвал Куроо, ― принеси нашему гостю сменную одежду.

Кей вздохнул:

― Господин Акааши, не надо. Господин Ку… Куроо, не отвлекайтесь, я бы хотел начать наш сеанс незамедлительно, чтобы вовремя успеть на работу.

Куроо встал и с усилием отвернулся, нервно прошёлся по каюте.

― Сразу к делу, понимаю. Но не думаю, что сегодня ты попадёшь на работу. Не беспокойся, тебе заплатят вдвойне за всё время.

«А мои потраченные нервы кто компенсирует?» ― в нарастающей панике пронеслось у Кея. Он внезапно почувствовал себя продажной уставшей женщиной, которую клиент внезапно продлевает ещё на неизвестно сколько часов вперёд. Психологическое насилие.

― Покатаемся с тобой вдоль линии берега, высадимся в районе Сайвани, и потом тебя доставят домой.

― У меня есть своя жизнь и работа, вообще-то…

Куроо обернулся ровно в тот момент, когда Акааши своим неслышным шагом вернулся с одеждой для Кея. Его взгляд показался очень странным, тоскливым и в то же время очень внимательным. Он будто… изучал Кея? Даже стало интересно, о чём Куроо сейчас думает.

Он дождался, пока Акааши выйдет и закроет за собой дверь, после чего произнёс:

― У меня в обед серьёзная встреча. И я боюсь, что сорвусь.

Сходка, сразу перевёл для себя Кей.

Судя по выражению и голосу Куроо, признание далось ему с трудом.

― Насколько серьёзна эта встреча?

― Крайне серьезна. Кроме того, на ней собирается присутствовать наш главный соперник в бизнесе. И я уверен, что он будет очень недоволен тем, что услышит. Есть какой-то способ пережить эту встречу без потерь в прямом и переносном смысле?

Кей не понимал стоящего перед ним человека. С одной стороны, он казался разумным, трезвомыслящим и не склонным к насилию. С другой стороны, его склад ума предполагал лёгкое отношение ко всем возможным видам нарушения закона. Всё это, конечно, могло вызвать у Куроо внутренний конфликт. Да ещё и старательно подавляемый. Несмотря на это, он упорно и добросовестно продолжал делать своё дело. Добросовестно? Можно ли вообще так говорить о криминалитете?

― Беседа со мной вам на сходке не поможет. Так что похищение было бесполезно. Но я могу посоветовать ещё таблетки. Они успокоят, но не повлияют на мышление.

Куроо встал у стола и раскрыл блокнот, делая приглашающий жест рукой. Кей приблизился. Он буквально чувствовал, как оставляет за собой мокрые следы. Ну что ж, то была не его вина. Он склонился над блокнотом и записал название препарата.

― Одной таблетки достаточно. Лучше выпить непосредственно перед встречей. Позже может начать клонить в сон.

― Больше никогда так не делай.

От интонации, с которой это было сказано, у Кея мурашки побежали по спине.

― Не делать что? ― Он выпрямился и осторожно посмотрел на Куроо.

И по его жадному взгляду сразу всё понял. Этот извращенец с голодными глазами даже не пытался скрыть своих порывов. 

― Могу прописать бром, если хотите, ― добавил Кей.

― А это ещё зачем?

― От неконтролируемого сексуального желания. И, вообще-то, мои глаза гораздо выше.

― Ладно, я понял, ― выдал Куроо. ― Смой с себя эту грязь, переоденься. Сегодня ты идёшь на встречу со мной.

― Что? Нет.

Куроо прищурился:

― Нет? Ты уверен?

Сволочь. Даже выбора ему не оставил.

― Нет, не уверен.

― Значит, ты поедешь со мной?

― Меня там убьют.

― Чушь собачья. Мы продумали меры безопасности.

Кей отступил и сел на стул.

― Зачем? Вы же подписываете мне приговор. Если решили избавиться от меня, разве не проще убить сейчас и скинуть тело за борт?

Куроо вырвал из блокнота бумажку, свернул и положил её в карман.

― Это альтернативный вариант развития событий в случае отказа.

***

Когда Кей вышел собираться, Куроо достал бумажку с названием препарата и перечитал. Он надеялся, ему не понадобятся никакие таблетки, если рядом будет доктор. Такой, как Кей. Когда он подошёл, Куроо самому вдруг захотелось убраться на безопасное расстояние. Иначе он за себя не ручался. От Кея пахло бензином и солью после того, как он искупался в грязной воде залива. И несмотря на это он всё равно выглядел привлекательно. Какого чёрта вообще? Он даже не был в его вкусе. Куроо нравились невысокие темноволосые сабмиссивы. Этот же был под два метра ростом, с рельефными плечами, да и выглядел весьма далеким от его идеала ― холодным и безэмоциональным.

Акааши скоро вернулся и стал у двери:

― Он собирается. Будем готовы выехать вовремя.

― Хорошо, ― сказал Куроо, оторванный от своих мыслей. ― Пускай Ямамото едет с ним. На всякий случай.

― Понял, ― кивнул Акааши, ― я сейчас ненадолго отъеду, проверю чистоту маршрутов на сегодня. Вернусь за вами к одиннадцати.

***

Его правда лишили выбора. Как бы Кей ни бесился, всё же пришлось подчиниться. После прохладного душа, переодетый в дорогой костюм, он сидел на заднем сиденьи рядом с устрашающего вида мужчиной, которого ему не потрудились представить. С костюмом Акааши почти угадал. «Почти» заключалось в том, что рукава рубашки были коротковаты, и застегнуть манжеты вышло с трудом. Пиджак, наоборот, был на размер больше, зато хоть скрывал подстреленные рукава. Вдобавок ко всему брюки внизу складывались гармошкой. Его вежливое предложение просто заехать домой и переодеться было отклонено без объяснения причин.

― На собрании молчи и избегай зрительных контактов, ― зазвучал в наушнике голос Акааши. ― Кроме господина Куроо, ― поспешно добавил он, судя по всему, по указке только что упомянутого.

Собственно, эти двое вместе с Бокуто ехали в другой машине где-то впереди.

«Чуть что — перекладываю ответственность на тебя».

Это было сказано Кею немного ранее. Конечно, он переложит всю ответственность на Цукишиму Кея. В его обязанности входило играть роль «советника», который каким-то волшебным образом должен был отрезвить Куроо в случае срыва.

_― Они будут знать меня в лицо. Они придут и убьют меня. ― Кей нервничал, пока Акааши и Бокуто проводили инструктаж._

_― Да не волнуйся. Если они придут за тобой, ― это будет прямым объявлением войны Некомате. ― Бокуто беспечно похлопал его по плечу._

_― А разве вы оба не упоминали ранее, что у вас и так шаткое положение в синдикате?_

В общем, его никак не успокоили. Кей всячески пытался выяснить реальную причину своего присутствия среди подобных личностей и пришёл к выводу, что его будут использовать в качестве подставного лица или представителя. На худой конец его тело сгодится в качестве живого щита.

Интересно, волосы уже начали седеть? С этой мыслью он заглянул в зеркало заднего вида, но со своего сидения толком ничего не увидел.

Машина свернула с шоссе, проехала под мостом и опустилась на подземную стоянку. Куроо уже ждал там вместе с Бокуто. Акааши, судя по всему, машину покидать не собирался. Прекрасно. Единственный, в чьей адекватности Кей был уверен, решил не оказывать ему поддержку своим присутствием.

― Увидишь, что Куроо начинает съезжать с катушек ― действуй, ― отдал Бокуто последние инструкции перед боем.

Он что, так и подумал ― последние? Пожалуйста, пускай это быстрее закончится.

Как именно действовать в чрезвычайной ситуации, никто не объяснил. А спросить Кей не успел, потому что они уже вышли из лифта прямо в холл дорогого отеля. Конечно, они устроили сходку у всех на виду, где как можно больше людей. Интересно, работают ли камеры или с управляющим была проведена беседа? В холле стоял небольшой столик регистрации, за которым сидели мужчина и женщина. Из «своих», сразу понял Кей. Над ними висела растяжка с надписью «Регистрация врачей на презентацию по медицинским приборам светотерапии». Туда-то Куроо и направился. «Очень смешно. Ещё бы назвались съездом любителей итальянской оперы, шутники». Кей пошёл следом, смирившись со своей участью и всячески пытаясь изобразить расслабленность. Выходило не очень. Сползающие по потеющей переносице очки делу не помогали. 

― О, Куроо, уж и не думали тебя здесь увидеть, ― с усмешкой произнесла девушка на регистрации.

― И почему же? Решили, что я слишком хорош для вас? ― ответил он в том же тоне, после чего добавил уже серьезнее: ― Давай, ставь свои галочки, не задерживай.

― А кто это с тобой? ― она смерила Кея настороженно-любопытным взглядом.

― На встрече и узнаешь. Сейчас просто запиши со мной одного.

― Как скажешь, Куроо. Под твою личную ответственность.

После этого они втроём прошли неприятную для Кея процедуру проверки на оружие. Некий мрачный тип с очень злобным взглядом ощупал его не только на наличие оружия, но ещё и прослушки. Только потом им позволили пройти в зал.

К этому моменту Кею уже было всё равно, что произойдёт дальше. Он шёл за Куроо бледным приведением. Иногда останавливался рядом, когда тот здоровался с кем-нибудь. Помещение, в котором устраивали встречу, было очень просторным и светлым, но без окон. Столы выстроили буквой «П».

― Кого ты с собой привёл, Куроо, приятель? Адвокатов уже на встречи берёшь? ― к ним подошёл мужчина и по-приятельски хлопнул Куроо по спине.

На встрече с чёрно-белым дресс-кодом он сильно выделялся своим неряшливым видом. Но его выправленная рубашка, крашеные волосы с бритым затылком и ослабленный галстук больше походили на сознательно созданный образ. Видно было, что Куроо не испытывает особого удовольствия от общения с ним. Но тем не менее заставил себя обернуться и сказать с усмешкой:

― Терушима, красавчик, ― они обменялись рукопожатиями, ― к чему мне адвокат? Это не мне грозит срок. Знакомься, мой помощник, Кей. Решил выйти из тени.

Кей почти безразлично посмотрел на Куроо, потом на нового знакомого.

― Оу-оу, меня сейчас сметёт этой волной презрения, ― Терушима примирительно поднял руки, неправильно расценив его взгляд.

― Как идёт судебное разбирательство? ― вмешался Бокуто. В его голосе слышалась издёвка. 

Терушима либо не заметил его интонацию, либо проигнорировал. Он поморщился и пожал плечами:

― Хреново. Думаю, на год придётся взять отпуск.

― Так всего год, чего там, ― вставил Куроо.

― Это говорит человек, ни разу в жизни не переступивший порог тюремной камеры. Вот твой старик ― другое дело, ― Терушима кивнул куда-то в сторону и вдруг осёкся. ― Киёко пришла...

Все трое обернулись и проследили за его взглядом. Там, куда он указывал, сидел за столом Некомата, позади которого стояли двое: мужчина и женщина. Они оба не вписывались в обстановку и не выглядели, как мафия. Женщина была довольно высокой, возможно, из-за каблуков. Мужчина рядом с ней что-то говорил говорил ей, когда подошёл третий собеседник. От взгляда на него у Кея резко пересохло в горле. Кей машинально развернулся и сделал шаг, чтобы уйти. Но столкнулся с Бокуто, неловко отступил обратно и вздохнул. Бокуто наклонился к нему и прошептал:

― Даже не думай свалить, доктор. Иначе в следующий раз искупаешься уже с камнем на шее.

― Вы не понимаете…

― Что случилось? ― присоединился к беседе Куроо, стоило Терушиме отойти.

― Мне необходимо уйти. Немедленно. Я не могу находиться здесь, ― быстро проговорил Кей.

― С чего бы это?

Ответить он не успел.

― Прошу рассаживаться, дамы и господа, мы начинаем.

Бокуто повёл Кея к местам в правом крыле стола. До этого момента Куроо держался довольно неплохо, он даже беседовал со всеми с присущей ему непринуждённостью. Однако Кей был слишком поглощён своими мыслями, чтобы обратить на него внимание, когда все расселись и начались вступительные речи. Кей послушно следовал совету Акааши не смотреть никому в глаза. Вернее, очень старался это сделать. Первые десять минут пролетели мимо него. К реальности Кея вернуло упоминание знакомого имени.

― …моему старому другу Некомате, также известному как Хитрый Коготь. Вы все его хорошо знаете. Тебе слово.

― Спасибо, Нобу, ― старик встал со своего места.

Как только он начал говорить, Кей почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Не смотреть, только не поворачиваться туда. Он замер на месте, глядя поверх плеча произносящего речь Некоматы, всем своим видом изображая внимание. Ему начало казаться, что это никогда не прекратится: голос Некоматы, тишина в зале и внимательный взгляд. Кей поймал себя на мысли, что даже не знает, о чём вообще идёт речь…

― …поэтому хочу, чтобы вы с вниманием и уважением отнеслись к моему решению. Теперь прошу вас поприветствовать моего преемника и с данного момента полноправного главу семьи Некомата ― Куроо Тецуро.

Когда раздались вежливые аплодисменты, Кей почувствовал себя как двоечник на очень важном экзамене. Раньше с ним такого не случалось, но сейчас он полностью выпал из реальности и не успевал следить за происходящим. Видимо, не он один. Потому что Куроо никак не отреагировал на приветствие. Бокуто бросил на него озабоченный взгляд. Кей сидел между ними, и потому именно ему достался пинок под столом. Кей вздрогнул, как от удара током, наклонился к оцепеневшему Куроо и шепнул:

― Нужно произнести речь.

Куроо медленно посмотрел на Кея, и по его взгляду стало понятно, что никакой речи не будет.

― Нужно. Произнести. Речь, ― повторил Кей чётко и жёстко.

Чёрт, на такую работу он не подписывался. Что теперь ему делать? Сказать пару слов вместо Куроо? Залепить ему пощёчину? Страницы учебников по психологии отвлечения пролетали у него перед глазами со скоростью захватов Бокуто, которые ему довелось испытать на себе. Тишина становилась всё тягостнее.

― Я убил человека, ― сказал Кей, кладя руку Куроо на колено. ― Когда мне было двадцать лет. Меня не раскрыли.

Взгляд Куроо приобрёл осмысленность и медленно сменился изумлением.

― Я всё расскажу. Но сейчас вы должны произнести речь.

Куроо встал и обвёл людей вокруг ошалевшим взглядом. Кей понимал его: от таких новостей кто угодно будет в шоке. 

― Благодарю за внимание и терпение, ― начал он.

Кей услышал вздох облегчения в наушнике. И буквально почувствовал, как расслабился Бокуто.

― Я знаю, не все здесь будут довольны таким назначением. Но мы с вами не в парламенте голосуем и вовсе не друзья, а деловые партнёры.

Кей едва сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть презрительно. Вряд ли стоило это делать в присутствии стольких людей криминальной профессии.

― Мы будем решать вопросы, как и раньше, я не призываю вас любить меня, ― Куроо посмотрел на человека напротив, будто адресуя эту фразу конкретно ему, и осёкся: его реакция, кажется, совсем не понравилась Куроо. ― Но уважать меня и выбор Хитрого Когтя ― вот, что от вас требуется.

Он закончил свою слишком короткую речь и быстро сел. Все зашушукались. Сам Кей не решался взглянуть на человека, который заставил Куроо замолчать ранее положенного. Всё вообще шло не так, как было задумано. Кей терпеть этого не мог. Он привык контролировать свою жизнь, свои планы и своё окружение. Но с появлением Куроо этот контроль полетел в тартарары. Впрочем, кроме Куроо в его жизни был ещё один человек, который доставлял ему такие же неприятности. Вернее, когда-то давно доставлял. С тех пор прошло много лет, он закончил университет, открыл практику и стал жить так, как хотел. Но тот самый человек из прошлого сидел напротив. Их пути разошлись именно из-за любви к контролю. Кей добился успеха в своей сфере. А тот, судя по всему, отлично вырос в своей.

― Уважения хочешь, Тецуро? ― произнёс мужчина напротив, со спокойной улыбкой прерывая растущий гул. ― Мы все тебя очень уважаем.

И он захлопал, поднимая волну вежливых аплодисментов.

― Благодарю, Тендо, ― мрачно ответил Куроо, выдавливая из себя улыбку, более подходящую человеку с маниакальной одержимостью убийствами.

***

«Мне конец», ― думал Кей, пока Акааши вёз их обратно к марине.

― Мне конец, ― озвучил его мысли Куроо. ― Чёртов Тендо Гробовщик, если б не моё состояние, он бы у меня поплясал.

Гробовщик? Кею не послышалось, что Тендо назвали Гробовщиком? Нет, пожалуй, он не хочет ничего об этом знать.

― Вы справились… ― неуверенно сказал Акааши, ― это главное.

― Ну да, справился…

Куроо, судя по всему, думал о том же самом. Слишком очевидно было, что всё не в порядке.

― Что это было, Цукки? ― поинтересовался он. ― Убийство? Многого же мы о тебе не знали, оказывается.

Кей вздохнул и устало сказал:

― Это была техника переключения внимания. Чтобы вы не погрязли в самокопании и взяли себя в руки.

― А, ― только и ответил Куроо.

Он уже опять начал замыкаться в себе, безучастно смотрел в окно, пока Акааши говорил ему про встречу семьи в доме Некоматы вечером.

Кей не хотел ничего об этом знать. Он был сторонником теории «Меньше знаешь ― крепче спишь». Особенно в последнее время.

― Мне кажется, за нами хвост, ― Бокуто глянул в зеркало заднего вида. ― Акааши, проверь.

Акааши кивнул, чуть ускоряясь.

― Это явно не копы, ― добавил Бокуто.

― Гробовщик, ― меланхолично предположил Куроо.

Им что, было плевать на эту ситуацию? Кей встревоженно обернулся. Чего все такие спокойные? Неужели настолько привыкли?

― Не ёрзай, доктор, тише, ― Бокуто заметил его нервозность. ― Скинем хвост и высадим тебя где-нибудь по дороге.

― Не высадим, если вы приволокли его утром совсем без вещей, ― тут же добавил Акааши.

Само собой, ни телефона, ни бумажника у Кея при себе не было. Можно было проклинать небеса за Бокуто и Куроо, но за Акааши он был готов постоянно их восхвалять и благодарить.

Как тот и обещал, от хвоста они избавились довольно быстро. Поездили ещё немного, намотали кругов и только когда стало ясно, что слежки нет, направились к дому Кея.

― Прости, но, судя по всему, завтра ты тоже понадобишься, ― сказал Акааши, прощаясь, и кивнул на безразличного ко всему Куроо на заднем сидении.

― Убедитесь, что он принимает таблетки, которые я прописал.

«Скормите ему всё, если понадобится, только пусть, чёрт возьми, вернёт покой в мою жизнь!»

Акааши кивнул и уехал, позволив Кею облегчённо выдохнуть. На сегодня его длинная смена закончилась. Нужно было сообщить секретарю какую-нибудь вымышленную причину своего отсутствия… Хотя, пожалуй, Джун и сама всё поймёт. А потом уже можно спокойно отдыхать.

Наутро Кей сидел в ожидании первого клиента и мрачно пролистывал риэлторские сайты. Осознание того, что в любую минуту к тебе может нагрянуть депрессивный мафиози, мешало настроиться на позитивный лад. В дверь его кабинета постучали и почти сразу заглянули. Кей внутренне напрягся, но немного успокоился, когда этим кем-то оказалась Джун, а не люди Некомы.

― Что такое, Джун?

― Прошу прощения, к вам люди из полиции.

Сердце Кея пропустило удар.

― К-как из полиции?

― Хотят с вами побеседовать, ― Джун вежливо улыбнулась, взглядом давая понять, что эти самые люди стоят рядом и всё слышат.

Кей привстал со своего места и кивнул:

― Да, конечно, пусть заходят.

В этот момент он очень надеялся, что среди его гостей будет Савамура Дайчи. Но нет, не судьба.

Людей, которые зашли к нему в кабинет, Кей не знал. Один был высоким и крепким, с коротким ёжиком светлых волос, второй пониже, с абсолютно неприметной внешностью. Они оба быстро показали значки и сели на диванчик. Кей недовольно подумал, что гости чувствуют себя явно очень уютно.

― Надеюсь, мы не помешали вам, господин Цукишима? ― сказал неприметный.

― Я жду одну клиентку, но всё в порядке, ― он старался вести себя спокойно и ничем не выдать волнение.

Что ещё ему оставалось делать в такой ситуации?

― Мы задержим вас совсем ненадолго. Я офицер Футакучи, это мой напарник Аоне. Мы расследуем дело одного человека, с которым вы, как мы знаем, можете быть знакомы.

― Прошу прощения, не совсем понимаю…

Кей немного растерялся. Неужели полиция уже знает о его связи с мафией? И если так, то что они от него хотят?

― Позвольте объяснить, ― Футакучи, в отличие от своего молчаливого напарника, вёл себя очень спокойно, даже слишком, как показалось Кею. ― Мы знаем, что вы знакомы с Куроо Тецуро, также известным как «Чумной Блэк», который, согласно нашим сведениям, с недавнего времени является новым главой семьи Некомата. Что вы можете сказать по этому поводу?

― Я не… Куроо… в смысле… ― Кей осознал, что несёт невнятицу и осёкся. Вздохнув, он сказал: ― Я знаком с Куроо Тецуро, да. Он приезжал ко мне как клиент.

«И он убьет меня за то, что я только что сказал, если узнает».

― Как клиент? ― Футакучи вопросительно приподнял брови.

― Да, ему нужно было кое о чём посоветоваться.

― О чём же?

От ситуации веяло всё большим отчаянием. Если он сейчас окажется на позиции между двух огней: мафии и полиции, то… В общем, не хотелось бы допускать такую ситуацию.

― Я не могу этого сказать. Врачебная тайна.

― Правда? ― Футакучи чуть наклонился вперёд и произнёс доверительным тоном: ― Мы работники закона, вы знаете? Нам можно рассказать.

Это было чересчур подозрительно. Либо паранойя Кея стремительно прогрессировала.

― Вообще-то, без официального разрешения, одобренного судом, я не имею права разглашать подробности разговоров со своими пациентами.

Футакучи молчал какое-то время, пристально глядя на Кея. Потом вздохнул и сказал:

― Что ж, ладно. Вы правы. Давно вы знакомы с Куроо Тецуро?

― Чуть меньше месяца, ― ответил Кей.

― Вы общаетесь с ним в нерабочее время?

«Когда он выдёргивает меня ночью из постели?» ― подумал Кей, но вслух сказал:

― Нет, мы общаемся только по… рабочим вопросам.

― Что ж, ясно.

Футакучи встал. Его напарник следом. Кажется, они поняли, что из Кея им больше ничего не вытянуть. Футакучи протянул ему руку, и Кея едва не передёрнуло от подозрительного, изучающего взгляда:

― Было приятно пообщаться. Ещё увидимся, доктор Цукишима.

Аоне в свою очередь тоже пожал ему руку ― как будто ладонь взяли в стальной захват.

― До свидания.

Кей попрощался с ними, и как только закрыл дверь, у него появилось жгучее желание отменить вообще все встречи на сегодня.

Из этих двоих выходили слишком подозрительные копы. Возможно, они были из купленных мафией, и вся эта ситуация являлась своего рода проверкой. Но если они были из честных… Нет, Кей мало в это верил.

После дня, проведённого в привычных обсуждениях проблем людей, которые не убивают никого, если в их жизни что-то идёт не так, Кей выбрался из офиса. Акааши так и не выполнил обещание и не связывался с ним. Также никто не приехал и не торчал у офиса. Хотя его вполне могли поджидать дома.

По дороге к своей машине Кей даже позволил себе слегка расслабиться. И слишком поздно понял, что что-то не так. Он даже не успел обернуться на шорох сзади. Сильный удар по голове оглушил его. Он выронил ключи и сумку и, шатаясь, опустился на колени. Перед глазами всё померкло.

***

Кей пришёл в себя и сразу же об этом пожалел. Виски ныли, в затылке отдавало тупой болью. Ему казалось, что он лежит на крутящейся в микроволновке тарелке. Неужели сотрясение? Точно сотрясение. Потянувшись к затылку, чтобы ощупать наверняка набухшую шишку, Кей обнаружил, что запястья связаны. Мало того, верёвка соединяла их с лодыжками. В глазах всё ещё было темно. Проморгавшись, он понял, что дело вовсе не в зрении.

И тут его догнал ужас ситуации. Оглушили, связали, кинули в коробку, в тесную, ровно под его рост, с мягкой подушкой… Он упёрся руками в крышку, ощупал её, надавил и понял, что догадки были верны. Кей лежал в наглухо забитом гробу. Видно, без сознания он пробыл не так уж долго, раз у него всё ещё был кислород.

«Вот чёрт, я так и умру?» ― подумал Кей с досадой. Это чувство довольно быстро сменилось паникой и нарастающей клаустрофобией.

«Нет. Нет, нет, нет...»

Он прикрыл глаза, размышляя, кому вздумалось его убить. Наверняка после сходки кто-то запомнил его. Заказал? Может, это у Куроо такие проверки? Стоп. Он лежит в гробу, а на сходке кто-то упоминал гробовщика. Тендо Гробовщик. Точно, если это Тендо Сатори, значит…

Только он хотел крикнуть или позвать его, как сразу же всплыл ещё один факт ― у Кея был заклеен рот. Он даже не почувствовал скотч на губах. Попробовал потянуться руками ко рту, приподнял связанные с запястьями ноги насколько возможно, наклонил голову и стукнулся лбом о крышку гроба. Голова тут же дала понять, что это было ошибкой. Но обрести голос было важнее. После третьей попытки Кей понял, что дотянуться до лица у него нет и шанса.

Он стал мычать. Вышло жалко и тихо. От бессилия он зарычал и ударил кулаками в крышку. Гроб тут же покачнулся и дал крен. Похоже было, что его куда-то транспортировали. Звуки снаружи доносились очень приглушённо, Кей слышал различимые голоса, но не мог разобрать ни слова. Судя по тряске, несли его не очень бережно. Отчего Кея довольно быстро начало мутить, и появился страх задохнуться в собственной рвоте, если вдруг до этого дойдёт… Ну или от нехватки воздуха. Или потому что его подожгут? Мозг проецировал возможные смертельные исходы, и пока Кей переживал все ужасы, порождённые собственным воображением, не заметил окончания тряски. Звуки снаружи вдруг стали чётче и громче. Кто-то кричал.

«Его пытают… я следующий», ― Кей похолодел. Но тут всё же сумел что-то разобрать.

― ИДИОТЫ! Да вы… … Я ВАС ВСЕХ… ГРЁБАННЫЕ… ...РАСЫ… ...ЖИВО!

После этого раздался странный «вжух» прямо над головой Кея. Первой догадкой была пила. «Зато быстро», — подумал Кей. И только когда подняли крышку, он понял, что это был шуруповёрт.

― Когда я сказал «доставить его сюда», я имел в виду взять и привезти! А не упаковать как клиента! ― орал знакомый голос. ― А что сделали вы?

― Но вы всегда только это подразумеваете, вот мы и подумали…

― Ничем вы не подумали! Хорошо, хоть не пристрелили!.. Или стойте…

Кей не мог ни сесть, ни приподняться толком, и всё, что ему удалось увидеть, это высокий потолок с перекрытиями. Складской? Он в каком-то ангаре? На фоне потолка возникло знакомое лицо.

― Жив, фу-ух, я уже начал бояться, что тебя убили, ― сказал Тендо.

«Часть моих нервных клеток точно», ― подумал про себя Кей.

Тендо улыбнулся, как Чешир, длинной довольной улыбкой. Сколько они не виделись? Кей даже не рассчитывал встретить его вновь. И после сходки, где это, собственно, произошло, не знал, чего теперь от него ждать. К счастью, на встрече Тендо и виду не подал, что знает его. Кроме того, что пялился, как одержимый.

― Жив-здоров, ― Тендо вальяжно облокотился о крышку гроба, глядя на Кея сверху вниз, ― уж извини моих людей, никак не думал, что они тебя обработают как… в общем, не суть. Очень хотел поговорить. А сеть знакомых у меня, сам понимаешь, довольно широкая. Один человек подкинул мне инфу с твоим адресом и фирмой…

Под хмурым взглядом молчаливого Кея он осёкся. Но довольно быстро сообразил, что именно не так. Одно быстрое движение ― и скотча на губах Кея больше не было. Как и потенциальных усов ― редкую щетину ближайшие пару недель можно будет не трогать, думал Кей, сдерживая стон боли.

― Упс, и опять извини.

Тендо откинул вторую половину крышки гроба и продолжил:

― У нас тут свой маленький бизнес в сфере ритуальных услуг, но не забивай голову.

Кей смог, наконец, сесть.

― Воздержись от подробностей, пожалуйста… ― произнёс он, согнув ноги в коленях, чтобы иметь возможность потереть виски ладонями ― от верёвки его ещё не избавили.

Тендо спокойно за ним наблюдал и разглядывал. Махнул рукой, подозвав людей.

Двоих подошедших Кей уже знал: те самые «копы», Футакучи и Аоне. Всё понятно. Неплохо было сыграно, но Кея они не провели. Он напрягся, когда они подхватили его под руки, вытащили из гроба и усадили на стул, заботливо подставленный Тендо.

― Может, развяжешь меня? ― осторожно поинтересовался Кей.

― Не так быстро, ― Тендо повернулся к Футакучи, ― все вон.

Кею это очень не понравилось. Странно, ведь он должен был обрадоваться, когда люди, похитившие его, ушли. Но, оставшись с Тендо наедине, он, наоборот, занервничал лишь сильнее.

― Кей-Кей. Видишь ли, ― Тендо сунул руки в задние карманы чёрных джинсов, ― ты не хотел иметь ничего общего с моим бизнесом, ― он сделал особый акцент на последнее слово, ― и я не стал настаивать. Я ведь уважаю тебя и твой выбор.

Он прошёлся вокруг и стал у Кея за спиной.

― Я ценю это, Тендо, ― Кей всё ещё придерживался политики осторожности в разговоре с ним. Мало ли, как он изменился за почти восемь лет.

― Но знаешь, что мне не понравилось? ― поинтересовался Тендо, который в его поле зрения возвращаться пока не собирался.

― Что же?

Кей почувствовал руки Тендо у себя на плечах, тот наклонился и сказал:

― Ты сказал, что хочешь держаться подальше от моего бизнеса, а потом приходишь на сходку рука об руку с Куроо Тецуро. С Тецуро, Кей. Именно с ним. Ты, наверное, слышал от него, что наши семьи не очень дружны. Так что мне очень и очень неприятно. Мне вдвойне неприятно, что ты рядом с ним.

Вот в чём дело. Кей вздохнул облегчённо, раздумывая над тем, как лучше успокоить Тендо.

― Скажи мне, Кей, что заставило тебя изменить свои взгляды на жизнь? Ты теперь его помощник? Или, может… любовник?

Кей даже вздрогнул от удивления.

― Кто, прости?

― Ты же слышал меня? ― Тендо наклонился к нему сзади и коснулся щеки Кея своей. ― Ты разбиваешь мне сердце уже второй раз.

Кей закатил глаза:

― О боже, Тендо, что ты несёшь? ― он дёрнул плечами и стряхнул руки Тендо с себя. ― Я сказал твоим псевдокопам правду, и ничего, кроме рабочих отношений, нас с Куроо не связывает.

Тендо обошёл его вновь и стал напротив:

― Серьёзно? Тогда что ты делал на встрече? ― допытывался он, глядя на Кея глазами, полными любопытства.

Ситуация начинала раздражать. Они что, женаты? Почему он должен отчитываться? Кей недовольно посмотрел на Тендо и сразу вспомнил. Точно, ведь перед ним босс… или кто он там, одной из опаснейших семей города. Что ж…

― Это врачебная тайна, Тендо. Я психолог, Тецуро ― мой пациент. Это была работа с выездом.

Тендо приподнял брови. Весь его вид будто говорил: «Ну конечно, бла-бла-бла, что ещё?».

― Я серьёзно. Или ты думаешь, у меня большой выбор, когда такие, как ты, заявляются в мой кабинет и в добровольно-принудительном порядке требуют лечения?

Тендо молчал ещё с минуту. Кей исчерпал свой запас аргументов. Если его решат убить, остается только молить о пощаде. Ну или гордо пасть.

― Отлично, ― Тендо вдруг расплылся в улыбке. ― Я и так подозревал, что Тецуро больной псих, но теперь я в этом уверен. Прекрасные новости! Спасибо, Кей.

Он наклонился, взял лицо Кея в ладони и поцеловал. Перед глазами мелькнули все возможные варианты развития событий после реакции на такие действия Тендо. В любом случае теперь его не убьют. Наверное. Хотя, если Тендо решит выпытать у него всё о личных беседах с Куроо, по закону он сможет раскрыть врачебную тайну из-за угрозы собственной жизни. Прости, Куроо Тецуро. В таком случае ничего не поделаешь.

Тендо разорвал поцелуй и довольно посмотрел на Кея:

― Как будто и не было восьми лет.

― Заткнись, ― Кей лишь фыркнул на весь этот балаган.

Тендо достал из кармана нож и освободил его от верёвок.

― Ну что, теперь расскажешь мне о ваших сеансах?

Кей мрачно посмотрел на него, потирая следы на запястьях.

― Конечно. Вместе с подробным анализом. ― Он расценил ситуацию, как полностью безопасную. В том числе для оказания сопротивления.

― Правда, что ли? ― сощурился Тендо. Судя по всему, он забыл, насколько хорошо Кей владеет искусством сарказма.

Кей вздохнул и посмотрел на него устало:

― Если я расскажу тебе, он меня убьёт. Если вообще кому-либо расскажу.

Он стал внимательно следить за выражением лица Тендо, чтобы понять, волнует ли его эта информация об угрозе жизни или нет. Но зачастую по лицу Тендо трудно было что-то понять, даже с опытом Кея в психологии. Тендо был одновременно очень сложным и очень простым человеком. И легко переключался между двумя этими ипостасями.

― Ладно, ― легко согласился Тендо, ― я узнал достаточно, чтобы подписать ему смертный приговор. В принципе, он был подписан давно, но теперь, когда я узнал, что он тебе угрожает…

Нет, серьёзно, они что, в дешёвой мелодраме? Жизнь Кея и так превратилась в сплошной триллер с похищениями. Не хватало ещё драмы с любовной местью.

Тендо достал телефон и быстро набрал номер, поднёс трубку к уху.

― Алло, Семи? Привет, детка, нужно кое-кого убрать.

― Нет, погоди! ― Кей сам не знал, почему у него это вырвалось. Потому что был порядочным гражданином? Ведь без Куроо в его жизни наверняка было бы меньше проблем. Но, может, ему было просто жаль одного нечестного человека.

Тендо взглянул на него вопросительно.

― Нет-нет, не на работе, это мой бывший... Не спрашивай. ― Он отошёл в сторону. ― Да, кажется, против. Погоди пока с заказом. Кого? Да Тецуро, кого ж ещё. Нет, пока не надо. Ага, бай.

Он убрал телефон в карман и повернулся к Кею.

― Хочешь сказать, чтобы я не убивал Куроо?

Кей нахмурился.

― А у меня есть причины тебя в этом поддержать? ― недоумённо спросил он.

Тендо рассмеялся и подошёл ближе:

― О Кей, пацифист, как всегда. Ты переживал, что меня убьют, но вот он я ― жив и здоров уже много лет, несмотря на, ― он прокашлялся и сымитировал голос Кея, ― «опасную сумасшедшую работу, где каждый день ты либо умираешь, либо убиваешь, либо же тебя сажают».

― Слушай, ― Кей встал со стула, решив, что между ним с Тендо всё нормально, и можно не опасаться за свою жизнь, ― вы враги, я понял. Но насколько я понимаю, война — это ваша затея. Ты разжигаешь конфликт, их сторона подливает в него масла. В итоге получаете ещё больший конфликт, никто не приходит к единому решению, но все несут потери. Тебе это надо? Ты добиваешься войны, которая при таком раскладе приведёт к смене власти в ваших кругах. И все начнется сначала. Это замкнутый круг. Даже если ты сохранишь свою позицию в этой семье, в целом синдикате, ситуация будет прежней. Я видел боссов на встрече. Там всего два старика, один из них при мне передал своё дело Куроо Тецуро. Ты и сам там был ― смена власти идёт в каждой семье, и, заметь, относительно мирно. Если ты с этими людьми добьёшься перемирия ― это поднимет твой авторитет и авторитет всего клана. Большинство ценит ум, а не желание решать проблемы путём насилия и навязывания своей воли.

Это происходит. Он обрабатывает Тендо Сатори. Всё, Кей, ещё немного ― и, если к твоим советам прислушаются, можно официально пересекать черту, отделяющую тебя, порядочного человека, от тёмной фигуры криминального бизнеса. Кто следующий? Сейджо? Передать привет Ямагучи? Тендо, который после такой тирады пребывал в своих мыслях, сейчас посмотрел на Кея и, судя по всему, всё понял по его лицу. Он подошёл, положил руку ему на плечо и с усмешкой сказал:

― Расслабься, в конце концов, тебя-то никто убивать не собирается.

Кей опустился обратно на стул, бессильно сжимая ладонями голову. Да, больше помогай убийцам. Практика в тюрьме была раем по сравнению с тем, что творилось сейчас. Как же он попал. Кей понял это ещё при встрече с Куроо, но теперь всё стало ещё хуже. Он вздохнул и сказал:

― Это конец.

***

Медицинская страховка Кея покрывала многое, не говоря уже о сотрясении в том числе. Такси привезло его домой почти за полночь, и всё, чего ему хотелось сейчас, ― просто лечь спать. Забыть о Куроо, о Тендо Гробовщике… Надо же. Хотя надо признать, что обоснование за этим именем имелось крепкое.

Но забыть о Куроо было очень сложно, учитывая, что под дверью уже дежурил Акааши. Кей увидел его, стоило дверям лифта раскрыться. Он бессильно застонал и нажал кнопку закрытия дверей. Пожалуй, стоило просто отсидеться в лифте. Пускай тот застрянет где-нибудь между этажами. Было бы так здорово… Створки стали закрываться, когда Акааши поймал его взгляд и выразительно помотал головой. «Не совершай ошибок, Кей, твоя жизнь и так коротка». Между створками лифта скользнула до ужаса знакомая широкая ладонь.

― Всё, хватит, ― Кей сделал шаг назад и упёрся спиной в дальнюю стенку, когда Бокуто появился в проёме. ― Я закрываю лечение. Увольняюсь. У меня больничный. Уходите домой.

Бокуто помотал головой, цокнул языком. Он молчал, что было гораздо красноречивее любых его слов и угроз. Кей тоже молчал. Бросил взгляд ему за плечо, ища спасения у Акааши. На лице того не было ни единой эмоции, которая бы помогла Кею понять, на чьей тот стороне.

Бокуто стал разглядывать свои ногти, как будто любовался маникюром. Потом сжал руку в кулак и похрустел костяшками.

― Доктор-доктор. А мы тебе звонили, знаешь?

Что Кей мог на это сказать? Извиниться? Если они ждут от него именно этого ― то нет, ни за что.

― Я потерял телефон, ― ответил Кей и не соврал. После того, как его забрали люди Ширатори, телефон находился неизвестно где. Кей подозревал, что он остался вместе с папкой документов лежать у машины, и наверняка сейчас все его вещи были у охраны парковки. На работу он не заезжал после того, как Футакучи отвёз его в больницу. И да, Акааши предупреждал, что приедет за ним. Что ж…

― Мы приехали за тобой на работу, а тебя нет, ― Бокуто уже разминал шею, ― приехали к тебе домой ― тебя нет, ― он сделал шаг к Кею.

― Я попал в небольшое ДТП, ― колени подкашивались, но уже второй раз стенка лифта служила ему надёжной опорой. Лучшая поддержка сейчас, чем Акааши.

Раздался сигнал, извещающий о чересчур долгой задержке лифта на этаже. Но Бокуто никуда не торопился.

― Это я вижу, ― прокомментировал он бинт на голове Кея. ― Очки зато целы, да, доктор? А вот за твоё очко не ручаюсь.

― Здесь камера, ― утопающий Кей хватался за соломинку. Но в прошлый раз, насколько помнила его многострадальная голова, упоминание о камерах не помогло.

― Прекрасно, ― довольно сказал Бокуто, хватая его за галстук, ― значит все запишем, поставим возрастную отметку и будем продавать.

― Что вам ещё от меня нужно? Я не могу постоянно быть рядом, когда вашему боссу вдруг приспичит мне исповедаться! ― он сказал это и понял, что истерика с Бокуто не прокатит. Никогда не прокатывала. Но и справиться с собственными эмоциями было трудно, особенно когда тебе угрожают очень болезненными вещами очень опасные люди.

― Это твоя работа, доктор, и делаешь ты её плохо, насколько я вижу. ― Бокуто усилил хватку на галстуке, почти притягивая Кея к себе. ― Ну, где всё решим: у тебя или у меня?

― Акааши, сделайте что-нибудь, ― Кей бросил на него ещё один взгляд. К счастью, тот уже стоял рядом. Или к несчастью?

Акааши положил ладонь Бокуто на плечо и сказал:

― Бокуто, только не по голове.

Кей понял, как выглядит предательство: единственный здравомыслящий человек из его новых знакомых сейчас вот вообще не помог. И не собирался.

Бокуто согласно кивнул и посмотрел Кею в глаза:

― Смотри, доктор, не обоссысь от страха. Акааши, он аж побледнел, гляди, как трясётся.

― Я вижу.

И тут Бокуто расхохотался. Он смеялся так, как будто всё это время с трудом сдерживался. Кей недоумённо замер, пытаясь сообразить, что произошло и будет ли над ним совершаться насилие. Он взглянул на улыбающегося Акааши и всё понял.

― Идиоты! ― невольно вырвалось у него. Кей вырвал свой галстук из хватки Бокуто и выдохнул. ― Нет, вы…

Бокуто всё ещё хохотал, но потихоньку его веселье затихло, и он сказал:

― А если серьёзно, ещё раз назовёшь нас идиотами, и угрозы превратятся в реальность.

Акааши нажал кнопку первого этажа, лифт, наконец, поехал вниз. Значит, Кею не удастся сегодня добраться до своей кровати.

― Что случилось с головой? ― поинтересовался Акааши.

― Я же сказал, ДТП. Мне сейчас нужен отдых. Я не могу никуда ехать.

― У нас отдохнёшь, ― не успокоил его Бокуто.

***

― Он почти ничего не ел весь день, заперся у себя и не желает никого видеть. Сказал, что будет говорить только с тобой, ― это всё Бокуто рассказывал уже по дороге к номеру Куроо. Славно, значит, Кею ещё не доверяют настолько, чтобы везти его в личные апартаменты, дом или куда бы то ни было, где жил Куроо со своей семьёй. Это были хорошие новости. Политика «меньше знаешь ― крепче спишь» всё ещё являлась для Кея приоритетной.

― Ваш номер соседний, соединён с комнатой босса дверью. Так что как закончите ― отправляйтесь к себе через внутреннюю дверь.

У Кея уже в который раз появилось ощущение, что его профессия перестала быть связанной с психотерапией и превратилась в эмоциональную проституцию, с Бокуто в роли сутенёра. Его впихнули за дверь к клиенту и закрыли. В нос ударил сильный запах табака. Глаза защипало. Кей закашлялся и прикрыл нос рукавом пиджака. Единственным источником света была лампа у кровати, выставленная на самый тусклый режим освещения. Куроо сидел в кресле рядом и даже не взглянул на него.

― Здесь же просто нечем дышать, ― пробормотал Кей и пробрался к балкону. Он широко раздвинул створки и с облегчением вдохнул свежий воздух.

Затем включил больше света, подтащил второе кресло ближе к Куроо.

― Они раздавят меня. Растопчут, как букашку. А я даже не пикну, ― обречённо сказал Куроо. ― Всё дело дяди полетит в бездну, как и моя жизнь.

Он взял со столика лист блокнота и стал отрывать кусочки, роняя на пол. Хорошая демонстрация, ничего не скажешь.

― И почему так случится? ― поинтересовался Кей.

― Потому что я слишком слаб. Слишком нестабилен, чтобы тащить на себе такую ответственность. Вот возьми Бокуто. Он лучше меня подходит на роль босса. Он властный лидер. А Акааши. Что бы я без него делал? Я ничего не могу, даже просто наладить контакт с конкурентами. Я хочу сбежать, поджав хвост.

― Вам не нужно ничего делать. Именно для этого у вас есть Акааши и Бокуто. Это их работа как помощников, ― сказал Кей.

― Ха, ― мрачно выдохнул Куроо, ― не могут же они всю жизнь всё делать за меня. Надо было просто убедить Некомату передать семью кому-нибудь ещё.

― Но он выбрал вас.

― И сделал ошибку.

― Разве? ― Кей снял очки. Голова начинала раскалываться от дыма, несмотря на открытый балкон.

Судя по пепельнице, Куроо курил уже вторую пачку. Решил совершить самоубийство, что ли? Кей продолжал:

― Господин Некомата из всех людей выбрал вас. Он вам доверяет. И наверняка знает, что несмотря ни на что, вы справитесь.

― Не справлюсь.

Голова болела всё сильнее с каждой минутой. Глаза слипались, Кею дико хотелось спать. А он сидел перед расклеившимся боссом Некомы и был вынужден терпеть не только свои проблемы, но и чужие.

― Справитесь, ― устало и с ноткой раздражения сказал Кей.

― Не справлюсь, ― упрямо и обречённо сказал Куроо.

― А я сказал, что справитесь, ― ситуация уже начинала бесить.

― Нет, ― Куроо печально затянулся.

Это стало последней каплей. Голова болела, кондиционер и окна не справлялись с дымом. Тело ломило от усталости, и больше терпеть это всё было невыносимо.

― Хватит, ― Кей встал так резко, что кресло опрокинулось, ― отдайте, ― Кей вырвал у Куроо сигарету, затушил, схватил со столика пачку и смял её в кулаке. Затем сбросил всё в урну на глазах у оторопевшего Куроо.

― Что ты… ― угрожающе начал тот, привстав со своего кресла.

Но мощная оплеуха вернула его на место:

― Сидеть! ― рявкнул Кей и потряс ушибленной рукой. ― Не справится он! А кто справится? Тебя Некомата выбрал или кто? Хватит ныть. Сидеть тут и жаловаться целыми днями. Тебе доверяют, потому что знают тебя и на что способен. А ты? Боишься подвести? Если бы ты подвёл Некомату хоть раз ― хрен бы он доверил тебе семью! «Посмотрите на меня, я ничего не могу, ― Кей изобразил его интонацию, пройдясь по комнате, затем повернулся к Куроо, ― я не справлюсь». Это я не справлюсь с головной болью, у меня, к твоему сведению, сотрясение мозга, что я вообще тут делаю? Ты зациклился на себе и страдаешь. Тебе отпуск нужен, а не психотерапевт!

Куроо слушал его с раскрытым ртом. Щека его покраснела. Как и сам Кей от собственной тирады. Он стянул с себя галстук и швырнул на пол.

― Ты считаешь, что знаешь себя лучше остальных, но всё это чушь! Все твои проблемы сейчас от того, что ты ни черта себя не знаешь. Ты забыл, кто ты такой? Тебя, чёрт возьми, боятся! ― ему было слишком жарко, он снял и швырнул в сторону пиджак. ― Да многие, даже те, кто знать не знает, что ваш синдикат заправляет городом, слышали о тебе! Узнай они, что ты сидишь и плачешь здесь в одиночестве, думаешь, кто-нибудь засмеялся бы? Да сделай они так, это был бы смертный приговор! Так что поноешь потом, а сейчас возьми себя в руки и сделай то, что можешь только ты!

Кей закончил. Всё, теперь можно лечь и готовиться принять пулю между глаз. Или удавку на шею. Всё равно. Куроо, судя по всему, отошёл от первоначального шока и поднялся со стула.

― Охренеть, ― только и сказал он, глядя на Кея.

― Что?

Куроо сделал к нему несколько шагов и заключил в объятия, как в их самую первую встречу.

― Это было сильно, Цукки, ― он похлопал его по спине и отпустил, ― не знал, что ты на такое способен.

― На какое — такое?.. ― опять спросил Кей, наступила его очередь впадать в ступор.

― Ты прав. Да, чёрт, прав. Я могу. Кто, если не я?

― Никто? ― Кей смог сказать это почти утвердительно. Почти.

― Но знаешь что? ― Куроо расплылся в ехидной улыбке, глядя на Кея. ― Теперь я хочу трахаться.

Кей вздрогнул:

― Без меня, ― он схватил с кровати свой пиджак и направился к межкомнатной двери.

― А зря, ― сказал за спиной Куроо, ― твоя речь была горячей и придала мне сил на всю ночь.

― И отняла все силы у меня, ― Кей хлопнул дверью, изолируя себя от Куроо.

― Эй, ты не пожалеешь, я серьёзно!

Кей его уже не слушал. У него хватило сил лишь на то, чтобы избавиться от ремня и ослабить манжеты. Он завалился на кровать прямо в одежде. Ему срочно требовался сон. Многочасовой и крепкий.

***

Куроо вышел из кабинета Некоматы мрачнее тучи. Акааши уже ждал его в коридоре, и когда Куроо не стал останавливаться, чтобы переговорить с ним, он сам нагнал босса и зашагал рядом.

― Что у тебя? ― быстро спросил Куроо.

Несмотря на мрачность и агрессивную серьёзность Куроо, он видел, как Акааши оценивает его эмоциональное состояние. И, кажется, пришёл к выводу, что босс в порядке. Акааши сказал:

― Кенма передал записи за вчерашний день.

― Что-нибудь случилось? ― поинтересовался Куроо, в интонациях появилось любопытство.

― Да, вообще-то. На Цукишиму вышли копы.

Куроо остановился и повернулся к Акааши:

― Поподробнее.

― Двое. Расспрашивали о вас. Цукишима ничего не упоминал, кроме того, что вы являетесь его клиентом. Рассказывать детали отказался.

― Почти хорошие новости, ― прокомментировал Куроо.

Акааши тем временем продолжал:

― Это всё о хороших. Я пробил имена копов, это люди из Дате. А Дате, как вы знаете, сотрудничают с Ширатори.

― Чёрт, ― Куроо эти новости не понравились от слова совсем, ― только Терушиму осудили, и Джозенджи на какое-то время уйдут с пути, как Дате вышли на сцену. Мне не нравится, что Цукишима ничего не сказал об этом вчера.

― Есть подозрения, что Дате пасли Цукишиму и взяли вчера. Но это лишь моё предположение. Не берусь утверждать…

― Этого мы не знаем, но даже если так, непонятно, почему его отпустили. Либо он рассказал всё о моей проблеме Дате, и Ширатори теперь в курсе, либо там что-то ещё. ― Размышляя, Куроо взглянул на Акааши. ― В любом случае не нравится мне это всё. Пускай Кенма поставит прослушку у Цукишимы дома. Не хотелось бы, чтобы доктор стал моей проблемой.

«А он уже стал», — тут же подумал Куроо. Акааши, вероятно, уже заметил, что Цукишима Кей перестал быть лишь лёгким увлечением Куроо. Всё это больше напоминало личный интерес на грани сталкинга, если бы не было легко обосновано их профессией. Они имели право быть параноиками всегда и во всём. До сих пор Цукишима проблем не доставлял, но ведь всё могло легко поменяться? В любом случае он был слабым звеном, присутствие которого они допустили намеренно. Следовало быть осторожнее.

― Уже занимаюсь, ― сказал Акааши.

***

― Очень давно не видел вас, Цукишима. Чем обязан?

Кей сидел на мягком диванчике в кабинете, который надеялся никогда больше в жизни не посещать. У каждого психолога должен быть свой психолог. Это было тем шаблоном, которого до сих пор Кей старательно избегал, за исключением самого начала пути вверх до собственной фирмы. Светлый, просторный кабинет его психолога всегда раздражал Кея, поэтому, когда он обустраивал свой офис, старался максимально избегать бежевых и коричневых тонов в оформлении. Однако сейчас, сидя в окружении этих самых оттенков, он испытывал спокойствие и умиротворение, которых его жизнь в последнее время была лишена.

― Я сам не думал, что снова приду, доктор Шимада. Но в последнее время понял, что без этого никак не справлюсь.

― Я рад видеть вас в любом случае. Так что или кто заставил вас прийти ко мне?

Кей вздохнул и попробовал расслабиться на диванчике напротив доктора Шимады.

― Примерно месяц назад у меня появился один очень проблемный пациент… Он своего рода известная личность. Но в определённых кругах. Не самых хороших, я бы сказал.

― Вот как? И в чём была его проблема?

― Ничего такого, с чем бы я не мог справиться, ― задумчиво сказал Кей. ― Однако сама проблема именно в этом человеке. При всём желании, я просто не могу отказать ему в оказании своих услуг.

― Почему же? Что останавливает? ― Шимада делал себе какие-то пометки в блокноте. Кей старался не отвлекаться на это, но, заметив его взгляд, Шимада убрал блокнот в сторону.

― Он довольно влиятельная и опасная личность. Наверное, это заставило меня отнестись к сеансам с ним особенно серьёзно.

Шимада понимающе покачал головой:

― Кажется, я догадываюсь, что это за человек. Однако вам прекрасно известно, что в таких случаях вы как врач имеете полное право обратиться за помощью в правоохранительные органы.

― Не думаю, что это возможно. У меня нет подтверждения его вины, это было бы невозможно. Я просто подставлю себя под удар.

― Разве? Если он вам угрожал ― этого достаточно.

Кей замолчал. Он вдруг понял, что пришёл вовсе не за этим. Как разговор ушёл в сторону предъявления обвинений боссу мафиозной семьи? Что именно он на самом деле хочет услышать от Шимады?

― Нет, не угрожал. ― Всё, конец, он сделал то, чего не должен делать на сеансах психотерапии, ― соврал.

― Вот как.

По тону Шимады Кей понял, что тот ему не поверил. Да уж, его бывший куратор был достаточно умён, чтобы распознать, когда пациенты лицемерят. Но обличать ложь не собирался. И всё же…

― Мне приходится довольно сложно в общении с ним только из-за его статуса. Порой лишнее слово может спровоцировать действия, которые приведут к фатальным результатам.

И опять он лгал. Да что ж такое происходит?

― Я так понимаю, вас скорее интересует этот случай, чем пугает. И вы боитесь себе в этом признаться, ― сказал Шимада спокойно. ― Но в этом нет ничего странного, это нормально, и это ваша работа. Часть нашей профессиональной трансформации состоит в лёгком привыкании к встречам с людьми, которые находятся в постоянной, порой известной только нам, как их врачам, борьбе. Мы решаем их проблемы, глядя с высоты своего положения. Но порой, очень редко, находятся случаи, которые становятся нам на самом деле интересны. От решения которых мы будем испытывать сожаление, как от быстро прочитанной хорошей серии книг. Мы открываем первую из них и окунаемся в увлекательный процесс чтения, познаём сюжет, живём вместе с персонажами, а когда закрываем последнюю из книг, нам остаётся лишь осознание, что продолжения больше не будет. История закончилась. Вы только открыли первую книгу, Цукишима, и, скорее всего, даже не поняли, что вас это увлекло. Ведь понимание приходит ближе к концу.

― Как это… ― Кей осёкся, забывая, что же хотел сказать. Теперь у него появилось ощущение, что разговор стал вестись в нужном ему русле. Почему так? Неужели ему было интересно работать с Куроо?

― Но я раздражён. Я не чувствую, что мне интересно. Скорее наоборот… ― произнёс он с неуверенностью в голосе.

― Но так ли это?

Кей смолк, анализируя всё сказанное. Срочно требовалась серьёзная рефлексия. В свете слов Шимады ему было необходимо взглянуть на Куроо и все пережитое по его вине.

― Я привык держать себя в руках. Контролировать то, что со мной происходит, ― добавил Кей.

― Вы всегда отличались завидным хладнокровием, Цукишима, это сделало вас лучшим на курсе. Но нам не дано контролировать всё вокруг. Я так понимаю, выдержка изменила вам?

― Да, вообще-то. На последнем сеансе я повёл себя очень непрофессионально.

Шимада легко улыбнулся:

― Я думаю, вы имели на это право. Боюсь спрашивать, но не из-за этого ли у вас перебинтована голова?

― Нет, вовсе нет. Мой клиент не склонен к рукоприкладству. Это несчастный случай…

― Что ж, очень рад это слышать, ― Шимада сделал паузу, размышляя о чём-то, затем продолжил: ― Помнится, вы в университете увлекались боксом. Возможно, это именно то, что вам нужно. Тренировки в спортзале являются отличной эмоциональной разрядкой.

Об этом Кей не думал. А ведь правда, от всего, что накопилось за последнее время, лучше было избавляться именно таким путём. Учитывая его врождённый пацифизм и несклонность к агрессии, которыми он тайно очень гордился, лупить по груше всегда было прекрасным выходом из стрессовой ситуации.

― Вы правы, доктор Шимада.

***

Неделя затишья в жизни Кея вопреки всему в итоге вылилась в ещё большее беспокойство. Казалось бы: тебя не трогают ― спи спокойно, живи своей жизнью, отлёживайся. У Кея было время закрыть больничный, восстановить прежний режим работы и пойти в зал. Пришлось потратить немного времени на поиски перчаток в шкафу. Он временно даже отложил поиски нового жилья и вместо этого искал в онлайн-магазинах боксёрскую грушу, параллельно размышляя над тем, в какой части квартиры лучше будет её разместить. Спальня. В ней достаточно места, так что точно спальня.

Но тем не менее чувство тревоги никуда не исчезало. К нему добавлялось любопытство: почему его вообще не трогают. Он взглянул на свой телефон уже десятый раз за час, решая, стоит ли звонить и пытаться что-то выяснить или лучше придерживаться договорённости о невмешательстве в личные дела друг друга. Всю неделю он прокручивал в голове слова Шимады. Личный интерес. Конечно. Тогда это был бы первый такой случай за практику. Больше опыта. Карьерный рост. Ха-ха.

Он не выдержал, взял телефон и набрал по памяти номер Ямагучи.

― Алло? ― раздался голос друга после пятого гудка. Значит, вероятно, занят.

― Привет, не отвлекаю?

― Цукки, привет! Погоди, ― в трубке послышался шум и шаги, после чего Ямагучи сказал: ― Да, могу говорить. Как твои дела?

«За этот месяц меня искупали в заливе, затащили на сходку синдиката, пробили голову, я встретил Тендо. Ещё ко мне неоднозначно относится пациент-мафиози с депрессией. Ах да, судя по всему, всё вышеописанное мне интересно, и я не уверен, с профессиональной или личной точки зрения…»

― Я в порядке. А ты как?

― Нормально. Почти. Свои проблемы сейчас. Ну да ладно. Слушай, ― тон Ямагучи изменился, ― тут недавно слух пошёл, что у одного босса появился очень похожий на тебя советник. Ты слышал об этом что-нибудь?

Ну конечно, как же без этого? Кей вздохнул, и Ямагучи всё понял. Он расхохотался в трубку.

― Поверить не могу! Цукки!

― Перестань. Это деловые отношения.

― Ну, кроме меня, тебя никто здесь не знает, ― сквозь смех проговорил Ямагучи, ― я не стал говорить, кто ты и прочее.

― И даже не думай, ― угрожающе сказал Кей.

― Эй, ты же знаешь, что не буду.

― Кстати, о том, что никто меня не знает… ― Кей прошёлся по квартире вдоль окна и встал, прислонившись к стене. ― Там был Тендо.

― Твою мать, ― только и смог сказать Ямагучи. ― И что?

― Ничего? ― Кей сам не знал, что на это ответить. ― Мы поговорили с ним потом. Вроде ничего не изменилось.

― О, ладно.

Ямагучи произнес это так, что Кей не смог сдержать любопытства:

― Что у вас с ним?

― Эх… не то чтобы мы ладили. Босс не особо их жалует… Погоди, ты уверен, что хочешь знать? ― уточнил Ямагучи.

Кей мрачно сказал: «Да», и ему тут же стало неловко от того, как быстро он ответил.

― А как же обещание не втягивать тебя в эти дела?

― Ямагучи.

― Ладно, понял-понял. В общем, с их семьёй у нас контры, но не такие серьёзные, как с Некомой, с которой тебя видели. Так что у нас пока, можно сказать, всё хорошо. Просто Гробовщик, он… жуткий тип, когда в деле. Это не телефонный разговор, так что…

― Я понял, ― Кей прошёл к дивану и лёг. ― Ещё одно…

Он подумал, как бы лучше задать вопрос, ради которого он, собственно, звонил. Ямагучи терпеливо ждал на том конце провода.

― В последние дни что-нибудь случилось между… эмм… вами и?..

― Некомой?

― Да.

― Собираешься использовать эту информацию? ― в голосе Ямагучи всё ещё слышалось веселье.

― Нет, ― серьёзно ответил Кей. ― Просто любопытство.

Ямагучи присвистнул. Он, как никто другой, знал о «простом любопытстве» Кея.

― Как всё сурово. Кое-что намечается, но не буду рассказывать подробности. Вообще, держись подальше от всего этого, ладно?

― С удовольствием.

Они оба молчали какое-то время, после чего Ямагучи опять усмехнулся в трубку и сказал:

― Поверить не могу, что Холодный Консильери ― это ты. Как тебя угораздило вообще?

«Холодный… что? Они там с ума сошли? Что за чушь и кто вообще это придумал?»

― Это долгая история.

― С удовольствием тебя послушаю. Но лучше встретиться. Я пока немного занят. Давай я сам тебя наберу, как график освободится?

― Конечно.

Кею не хотелось знать, какой график, хотя и так можно было догадаться.

― Рад был слышать тебя, ― сказал Ямагучи.

― Созвонимся, ― Кей положил трубку и вздохнул.

Пожалуй, стоило назначить ещё одну встречу с Шимадой на следующей неделе.

Не успел он как следует осмыслить свой разговор с Ямагучи, как в дверь позвонили. У него на миг возникла надежда, что за ним опять приехали люди Некомы. Тут же захотелось дать себе оплеуху, чтобы как-то отрезвить. Ему что, нравился этот адреналин? И вообще, последнее время к нему приезжает только Некома. Кто ещё это может быть, собственно?

― Детектив Такеда, добрый день, ― представился невысокий мужчина, стоящий на пороге.

― Добрый, ― Кей почти растерялся. Он правда уверил себя, что сейчас увидит Бокуто или Акааши. Или самого Куроо.

― Прошу прощения за визит, у вас не найдётся немного времени ответить на наши вопросы?

Кей взглянул ещё раз на него и стоящего рядом напарника. Нужно быть внимательным, очень внимательным. Если это не настоящие копы, как в прошлый раз, то он попал ещё серьёзнее. Вроде этот Такеда не лгал. И на мафиози не был похож. Скорее на чересчур старательного и правильного копа. Как и его напарник. Но Кей всё же решил проверить:

― Из какого вы отдела, простите?

― Бюро по борьбе с организованной преступностью и триадами, старший помощник Энношита, ― представился напарник, показывая свой значок. В этот раз Кей присмотрелся внимательно ― он был настоящим. 

― Проходите, ― Кей впустил их и провёл на кухню.

Детектив Такеда прошёл за ним и присел на вежливо подставленный Кеем стул. Он помотал головой, отказываясь от чая, и сказал:

― Мы не задержим вас надолго, господин Цукишима, хотели бы задать пару вопросов. Очень надеемся, что услышим честные ответы.

― Я вас слушаю, ― Кей прислонился к столешнице, решив не садиться.

Помощник детектива, представившийся Энношитой, тоже остался стоять. Он разглядывал кухню, смежную с гостиной, в том числе чёрно-белые снимки на стенах.

― Насколько нам известно, вы поддерживаете связь с некоторыми людьми, проходящими по делу, над которым мы сейчас работаем. В частности с Куроо Тецуро. Так ли это?

Подождите. Если предыдущие… как их? Футакучи с Аоне… притворяясь копами, знали о его связи с Некомой, просто потому что его видели на сходке, то как узнали эти ― настоящие? Либо где-то в Некоме есть информатор, либо за Куроо установили слежку. Варианта же всего два? В любом случае лгать было бы плохой политикой.

― Да. Куроо Тецуро является моим клиентом.

Такеда с Энношитой переглянулись.

― Вы знаете, что он — опасный преступник? ― поинтересовался Энношита.

Кей вопросительно поднял брови:

― Что конкретно он сделал?

Двое детективов перед ним опять переглянулись. Не будь ситуация столь серьёзной, Кей бы позволил себе рассмеяться. Неужели их поставил в тупик такой вопрос?

― Много чего, ― протянул Такеда. ― В данный момент мы как раз собираем улики против него и его партнёра Тендо Сатори.

Партнёра? Они шутят? Кей уже почти готов был рассмеяться. Хороши же были партнёры, готовые друг другу глотки перегрызть. Не будь у Кея давнего, глубоко личного знакомства с Тендо, наверняка он бы тут уже не стоял… Погодите, выходит, у Кея неплохие связи в действующем синдикате города? Голос Такеды отвлек Кея от размышлений.

― Не можем раскрывать подробности, так как не уверены, что именно вам известно, но по нашим данным, Куроо Тецуро за последнее время значительно расширил сферу своего влияния. Если у вас есть с ним связь и вы встречаетесь регулярно, нам важно знать, когда и где это происходит.

Видимо, купленный офицер Савамура Дайчи хорошо делал свою работу, раз эти двое детективов понятия не имели о том, как на самом деле обстоят дела в синдикате. Но всё же что ему теперь делать? Сдать Куроо?

― Я не могу сказать точно, когда и где мы встречаемся, потому что сам не знаю. Наши встречи всегда спонтанны. Они сами со мной связываются.

Энношита подошёл и дал ему визитную карточку:

― Можете ли вы позвонить нам, когда в следующий раз Некомата выйдет с вами на связь?

Кей взял карточку, раздумывая о том, как это сделать, если почти каждый раз при встрече с Куроо у него при себе нет даже бумажника, не говоря уже о телефоне. Эти детективы, судя по всему, в деле новички. Либо их отправили к нему, чтобы посмотреть, на что они способны, либо они сами вызвались. Всё равно они ещё совсем зелёные.

― Я постараюсь, потому что, честно говоря, у меня обычно не бывает под рукой телефона.

― Мы можем заказать для вас устройство слежения.

Кей с трудом сдержал улыбку. Ему пустят пулю между глаз, как только обнаружат жучок. И к моменту приезда копов Куроо Тецуро уже будет далеко от места преступления.

― Понимаем, вы думаете, это очень опасно, ― видя его замешательство, сказал Такеда, ― но это устройство можно носить как кольцо или цепочку под одеждой. Подумайте.

Когда Кей проводил нежданных гостей, он понял, что самое время переосмыслить свою жизнь. И лучше сделать это за порцией алкоголя. Он открыл бар и обнаружил, что тот совершенно пуст. Сам Кей не пил и небольшой запас алкоголя держал исключительно для гостей. Но и тот некоторое время назад закончился, а Кей не удосужился пополнить его. Стало даже грустно. Его единственным другом был Ямагучи, с которым они виделись хорошо если раз в полгода. Да Акитеру, который вообще переехал в Австралию. В поисках подходящего бара Кей полез в интернет, понимая, что если не выпьет сегодня, то скорее всего заработает себе нервный срыв. С кем он вообще говорил по душам в последнее время? С доктором Шимадой? С Куроо Тецуро? Последнего он скорее слушал. Но, кажется, он и правда привык к их внезапным беседам.

Уже в баре Кей понял, что понятия не имеет, что хотел бы выпить. Скотч и виски вызвали отвращение, но даже несмотря на это, он добил обе заказанные порции. Тогда он заказал текилу и поймал на себе странный взгляд бармена. После чего вспомнил, что вообще-то мешать алкоголь не самая лучшая идея. Текила так текила. На ней он и остановился. Возможно, ему уже что угодно было по вкусу.

― Ты знаешь, что пить в одиночестве вредно? Чревато алкоголизмом.

Кей даже не удивился, обнаружив рядом с собой Куроо.

― Пить вообще вредно, — резонно заметил Кей.

Куроо сделал заказ бармену, в то время как Кей обернулся, чтобы обнаружить за столиком у двери Акааши с Бокуто. Кроме них, в баре расположились еще по крайней мере двое мафиози. Кей не стал обременять себя разглядыванием каждого из них.

― Смотрю, день не задался, а, док? ― Куроо получил свою порцию алкоголя и залпом осушил сразу половину порции.

― Как вы меня нашли? ― спросил Кей.

― Повесили на тебя жучок.

Когда Кей стал хлопать себя по карманам и ощупывать предметы одежды, Куроо рассмеялся.

― Расслабься, я пошутил. От дома проследили.

― Вы что, двадцать четыре часа в сутки за мной наблюдаете? ― Кей посмотрел на Куроо и даже не знал, что думать, если вдруг это окажется правдой.

― Почти, ― он почувствовал, что Куроо слукавил. ― Но нет.

Кей вздохнул и попросил бармена повторить.

― Вы пропали на целую неделю. Я уже начал было думать, что меня оставили в покое.

Куроо расплылся в ухмылке:

― А ты что, скучал? Видишь ли, я был немного занят. Решал проблемы посерьёзнее.

Кей опять посмотрел на него: Куроо выглядел непривычно бодрым. Наверное, он вернулся в строй.

― Ладно, ― Кей пожал плечами. Кажется, он всё ещё был достаточно трезв, чтобы оценить состояние Куроо. ― Значит, прошла депр…

― Тихо, ― Куроо цыкнул на него угрожающе.

Кей что, был настолько громким? Так, значит, хватит на сегодня.

― Я в любом случае не в состоянии с тобой говорить, ― он достал из кармана бумажник и расплатился за выпивку.

― Сколько ты выпил? ― поинтересовался Куроо, спокойно наблюдая за Кеем.

― Выпил? Я вообще не пью, о чём ты?

Внешне Кей выглядел трезво, даже не шатался, когда встал со стула. Но только внешне, и, кажется, Куроо просёк это момент быстро.

― Ясно, вижу, что не пьёшь, ― Куроо встал следом и обнял его за плечи, ― тогда я просто так тебя провожу.

― Не стоит, спасибо, ― выходя из бара, Кей вяло стряхнул его руку, но тем не менее ему не показалось странным, что его ведут прямо к открытой заранее двери машины. Как будто так и должно быть.

― Почему ты вообще тут? Я не то что работать, я отдыхать нормально не могу, ― сказал Кей, забираясь на заднее сиденье машины, ― я вообще переезжать собираюсь. Даже квартиры просматривал. И адрес я тебе не скажу.

― Скажешь, скажешь, ― успокоил его Куроо.

В машине Кея начало клонить в сон. Он откинул голову на спинку сиденья и уже задремал, когда совсем рядом с ухом раздался голос Куроо:

― Цукки, ты в порядке?

― Да, ― отмахнулся он от Куроо, как от назойливой мухи. ― Почему ты пришёл именно сегодня? Я не могу даже отдохнуть без того, чтобы Некома не вмешивалась в мою жизнь? И вообще, куда это мы едем? ― Кей приподнял голову и посмотрел в окно машины.

― Куда надо.

― Я не хочу куда надо, я хочу домой. Я же сказал, что не в состоянии сегодня заниматься с тобой се...ансами.

― Нельзя домой, ― Куроо подсел ближе и стал нагло расстёгивать на нём рубашку.

Это уже было слишком. Они что, в дешёвом кино?

― Что ты делаешь? ― Кей отодвинулся и стряхнул с себя руки Куроо.

― Проверяю кое-что, не вертись.

Куроо казался хищником, вышедшим на охоту, в то время как сам Кей очень не вовремя оказался у него на пути. Он проигнорировал сопротивление Кея и продолжал бесстыже лапать его грудь. Такими темпами Кей быстро заведётся… Что? Нет, только не это. Кажется, он всё же слишком пьян.

― Не лезь ко мне, ― он повторно отодвинул Куроо от себя. ― Теперь это сексуальное домогательство, за это тебя точно можно засудить...

Куроо вздохнул и угрожающе произнёс:

― Если будешь мне мешать…

Кей не дослушал и перебил его:

― По-твоему, я должен спокойно позволить тебе лапать меня?..

Пощёчина отрезвила Кея подобно холодной воде. Рукоприкладства от Куроо он никак не ожидал. Вернее, ожидал, конечно, это же всё-таки мафиози, но чтобы сейчас?.. Он возвращает ему долг или же просто любит пожёстче?

― Я проверяю, нет ли на тебе жучков, ― сказал Куроо, теперь осматривая карманы его куртки, так и оставив рубашку расстёгнутой. ― Нельзя возвращаться домой, тебе в квартиру пустили газ.

А вот это отрезвило посерьёзнее пощечины. Газ? Какой газ?

― Как ты?..

― Узнал? ― Куроо положил руку ему на бедро. Вот сейчас он явно не искал никаких жучков. Но Кей решил оставить всё как есть. ― Я прослушивал тебя. В курсе визита копов, к слову. И псевдокопов тоже. Не хочешь мне ничего рассказать, Цукки?

Кей нахмурился:

― Какого чёрта ты вообще творишь? Что значит, прослушивал?

Ох, зря он сегодня пил. Мозги нужны были ему трезвыми и способными соображать быстро как никогда. Но вместо этого он сидел в опасной близости от Куроо, а мысли метались от негодования на вмешательство в его частную жизнь до лежащей на бедре ладони Куроо.

― Если б не прослушивал, не знал бы, что к тебе вломились, когда ты ушёл заливаться алкоголем.

― Кто это сделал? ― Кей заставил себя сосредоточиться на словах Куроо.

― Отравленный газ, который сработает, как только ты откроешь дверь, ― почерк Дате. Но так как они работают вместе с Ширатори, то, возможно, тебя заказали именно они.

― Не может быть, ― сказал Кей.

Что-то тут не сходилось. Не стал бы Тендо его убивать…

― У тебя есть ещё идеи? ― Куроо убрал руку с его бедра, и Кей вздохнул с облегчением. Но теперь ладонь Куроо скользнула к другому бедру и извлекла из кармана Кея телефон.

Он разобрал его так быстро, что Кей и глазом моргнуть не успел.

― Чисто. Эти копы тебе что-нибудь давали? ― Куроо сбросил части девайса ему на колени.

― Н-нет… В смысле, визитку, и всё.

Ну вот, Кей выдал свой единственный вариант спасения от Куроо Тецуро. Можно было сдать его полиции и продолжать жить спокойно. В другом городе. В другой стране. Или рассказать всё Куроо.

Кей рассмеялся и откинул голову обратно на спинку сидения.

― Да уж, Цукки, ты явно не в порядке, ― прокомментировал Куроо.

А как Кей мог быть в порядке? Где вообще искать этот порядок? В каком смысле: в физическом, психологическом, эмоциональном? В физическом ― да, он был в порядке. А вот насчёт других двух уверен не был.

― Почему ты тогда приехал за мной? ― спросил он у Куроо. ― Какая тебе разница? Если меня убьют ― у тебя не будет лишнего свидетеля.

― Почему приехал? ― переспросил Куроо и отвернулся. ― Акааши, почему я за ним приехал?

― Не заставляйте меня это произносить, ― мрачно сказал Акааши.

Кей недоумённо поднял брови и вопросительно посмотрел на Куроо.

― Трахнуть тебя хочу, ― сказал Куроо.

― Трахнуть меня?

― Да, трахнуть.

― Ещё раз это скажите, ― прокомментировал Акааши, ― а то непонятно.

― Как романтично, ― фыркнул Кей, нацепив на лицо маску безразличия. ― Но я не сплю с клиентами.

― Это ты мне утром повторишь.

Кей абсолютно забыл о деталях телефона на коленях, потому вышел и не просто уронил их, но ещё и наступил сверху.

― Брось, ― прокомментировал Куроо, видя, что Кей замер, раздумывая, стоит ли наклоняться и подбирать эту россыпь. ― Я дам тебе один из наших проверенных, хоть буду знать, что он не прослушивается.

― Никем, кроме тебя.

Куроо молча взял его под руку и потянул в сторону крыльца.

Где они вообще? Кей оглянулся по сторонам с осознанием того, что не помнит, как они сюда приехали. Они стояли перед небольшим зданием, на первом этаже которого находился ресторан. Сейчас он ещё не был закрыт. Кей задумался о том, который вообще час, когда Куроо повел его к чёрному ходу.

― Поживёшь здесь, пока не решим все проблемы, ― сказал он.

Кей скривился:

― Это могло быть даже мило, если не брать в расчёт тот факт, что меня хотят убить из-за тебя. Я вообще тут ни при чём.

― Ну, теперь ты в семье, привыкай, ― Куроо прошёл по небольшому коридору мимо кухни прямо к лестнице и стал подниматься наверх.

― В какой ещё семье?

Неуверенный в своих движениях, Кей схватился за перила и стал подниматься следом. Точно, его же считают советником Куроо. Да, вообще-то так и есть. Психолог же отчасти советник? Но чтобы всерьёз войти в семью?

― Кстати, что это за история с Холодным Консильери? ― Кей не знал, сколько этажей они прошли, но от ступенек уже рябило в глазах. Он зажмурился, остановился на миг и продолжил подниматься.

Куроо усмехнулся:

― Кто же это тебе такое сказал?

― Тебя это не касается.

― Ещё как касается, ― Куроо наконец прекратил подъём и вышел в коридор одного из этажей, проследив при этом, чтобы Кей не отставал. В коридоре они встретили Бокуто, который говорил по телефону.

― Да, понял, передам, ― при виде Куроо он быстро закончил разговор и махнул ему рукой. ― Наконец-то.

― Акааши сбрасывал хвост, пока ехали, ― объяснил Куроо, проходя в одну из комнат на этаже.

― Вот же приставучие.

― Копы опять. За доком прицепились.

Да, Кей был серьёзно пьян, раз не заметил, что во время поездки они успели избавиться от слежки. Хотя, возможно, во всём была виновата рука Куроо. Он уже второй раз упоминал при нём секс. Почему Кей вообще об этом сейчас думал?

Он прошёл вслед за Куроо в комнату и сам скривился от того, как послушно себя вёл. Почему поверил, что в квартире устроили ловушку? Может, это всё была ложь, и никто на него не охотился? В конце концов, кому он сдался? Не Тендо же, в самом деле. Если бы тот хотел убить Кея, уже давно сделал бы. Может, это такой дурацкий предлог затащить его, пьяного, к себе для секса? Дерьмо. Мысли опять свернули не туда.

― Останешься тут до утра. Мы пока разберёмся с теми, кто устроил покушение, ― это Куроо сказал, стоя сбоку от окна и осторожно выглядывая наружу.

Кей снял очки и потёр глаза, опускаясь на край кровати. Куроо продолжал вести себя так, будто не врал, и Кей стал всерьёз задумываться, не грозит ли ему опасность. И если это правда, то какие эмоции он испытывает от всего этого? Он так спокойно дал себя увести, даже мысли о сопротивлении не возникло. Может, стоило уже смириться и прекратить терзать себя этими бессмысленными вопросами, раз уж Кей и так понял, что попал.

― Не время раскисать, ― сказал Куроо, зашторивая окно и подходя к нему.

Что, простите?

― Не время раскисать? От кого я это слышу, ― Кей усмехнулся и снова надел очки.

― Именно, у тебя нет на это права.

― Минуточку, ― возмутился Кей, ― это у тебя нет права контролировать моё эмоциональное состояние. И вообще-то не я из нас двоих здесь эмоционально нестабилен.

Утверждение было спорным. Особенно в такой ситуации. Куроо скептически смотрел на него, нависая, как Нина-тауэр. С минуту они смотрели друг на друга, даже не моргая. Не хватало ещё помешаться на гангстере. Не-ет, он уже помешался. Успокойся, Кей, это всего лишь действие алкоголя, да?

― Мне пора идти. Ради своего же блага, лучше сиди тут до утра, ― сказал Куроо, при этом не двинувшись с места.

― У меня есть выбор?

― А он тебе нужен?

А с Куроо сложно разговаривать, когда он не в подавленном состоянии, а ты сам совсем не трезв.

Куроо стоял над ним ещё с минуту и вдруг изменился в лице. Оно приобрело странное выражение решимости с примесью раздражения:

― Да к чёрту всё, ― и с этими словами наклонился к Кею и поцеловал.

Кей мог бы уклониться и усложнить ему задачу, но не стал. Он уже понимал, к чему всё шло, и сопротивляться почему-то не хотелось. Куроо целовал его властно и нежно, прихватив рукой за затылок и не давая вырваться. Просто позволить ему делать со своим ртом всё, что он захочет, было уже слишком хорошо. Кей откинулся на кровать и невольно утянул Куроо за собой. Он даже не обнимал его. Тяжесть чужого тела, руки, скользнувшие под рубашку… Он почувствовал растущее возбуждение, приподнял бёдра и потёрся о Куроо. Тот разорвал поцелуй и тихо выдохнул. Сильнее прижал Кея к кровати и опять наклонился, нежно касаясь его губ, проникая языком в рот и углубляя поцелуй.

Когда рука Куроо скользнула ему в джинсы и пальцы сжали напряженный член, Кей разорвал поцелуй. Что не помешало Куроо сразу впиться зубами ему в плечо, втянуть кожу губами… Кей был слишком пьян для всего этого. Надо было остановиться. Он потянул колено вверх, заставив Куроо убрать руку из его ширинки, упёрся ему в грудь и оттолкнул. От неожиданности Куроо не успел ничего предпринять и рухнул с кровати на пол.

― Что за херня? ― выругался он, сразу поднимаясь.

Кей закрыл глаза и снял съехавшие с лица очки:

― Ничего не будет, я пьян.

Куроо посмотрел на него в недоумении. Оценив ситуацию, усмехнулся и сказал:

― Как скажешь. Отоспись.

***

Кея ни свет ни заря разбудили приглушённые хлопки. Его сонное воображение нарисовало китайских детей, которые взрывали петарды во дворе. И почему-то был канун Нового Года. Ещё дети бегали, шумно топоча и переругиваясь басом. Очень странные дети. Потом он вспомнил, что на этаже, где располагалась его квартира, никаких детей со двора просто не было бы слышно. Следом пришло осознание, что он находится вообще в чужой квартире. Он открыл глаза, когда дверь в его комнату распахнулась и со стуком ударилась о стену.

― Док, подъём! ― от крика Кей со стоном сел в кровати. Голова всё ещё кружилась от выпитого накануне. Поспал он явно недостаточно.

Бокуто быстро прошёл к нему и буквально стащил с кровати:

― Некогда разлёживаться, собирайся и уходим, пока нас тут не пристрелили к чёртовой матери.

― Что происходит? ― Кей схватил очки с прикроватного столика и взглянул на Бокуто.

Вопрос отпал сам собой, когда он увидел в его руке пистолет. Кей быстро обулся и едва успел схватить с кресла куртку, как его утянули прочь из комнаты.

― Нас нашли, нужно уезжать, ― прокомментировал Бокуто.

Кей мог сколько угодно задаваться вопросами, что вообще происходит, но вряд ли ему что толком объяснят: почему они попали в эту ситуацию, кто конкретно хочет их убить?

― Тоже мне, обеспечили безопасность, ― пробормотал он себе под нос, пока вслед за Бокуто бежал вниз по лестнице, которая вчера казалось чересчур длинной, ― дома ловушка, здесь перестрелка.

― Тебе что-то не нравится? ― раздражённо спросил Бокуто не оборачиваясь.

― Нет, всё прекрасно!

Откуда-то сверху раздался сначала грохот, затем топот тяжёлых ботинок.

― На этой лестнице! ― крикнул некто, что заставило Кея прибавить скорости и почти догнать Бокуто.

Выбравшись наружу, они бросились через двор. Из-за угла вывернула машина и затормозила прямо у них на пути. Бокуто без всяких сомнений нырнул на заднее сиденье. Кей прыгнул следом, но не успел захлопнуть дверь, как машину сорвало с места. С трудом он всё же дотянулся до ручки и захлопнул дверцу на ходу. Только тогда заметил, что вместо Акааши за рулем сидит незнакомый ему водитель.

― Это что за хрен? ― выругался незнакомец, кивая на Кея.

― Расслабься, Яку, босс попросил присмотреть.

Кей проигнорировал эту грубость. Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как за ними следом выезжают сразу две машины.

― Кстати, где Куроо? ― Кей повторил движение Бокуто и сполз вниз по сидению, чтобы затылок не маячил в окне.

― Переживаешь, док? ― Бокуто проверил обойму в пистолете и осторожно выглянул из-за сидения. ― Жив-здоров. Пока что.

― И куда мы едем? ― последнее слово потонуло в звоне пуль по бамперу и стеклу. Которое, как сразу же выяснил Кей, было пуленепробиваемым, хотя и пошло трещинами. 

― Увидишь. Стрелять умеешь?

Кей взглянул на предложенное Бокуто оружие и нехотя взял. Нет, даже вынужденно, потому что по стеклу застучала вторая волна выстрелов.

― Да, но предпочту обойтись без этого.

― Ага, ― усмехнулся Бокуто, ― попробуй. Яку, долго ты будешь их сбрасывать?

― Да ты видел трафик? Полпятого утра, дороги ещё пусты! ― вызверился тот.

― А меня это не волнует. Неужели так сложно избавиться от хвоста?

― Сам попробуй! Сейчас поднимусь на эстакаду, там дофига грузовиков из порта.

Кей даже не сразу осознал смысл сказанного. Это сумасшедший…

― Мы выедем на встречную к фурам? Вы что, совсем… ― озвучил он свою мысль.

― Заткнись, док, и дай Яку делать своё дело, ― заткнул его Бокуто.

«Его дело ― наша смерть! И мы просто будем смотреть?»

Кей закрыл глаза, понимая, что лучше ему этого не видеть. Выстрелы раздавались реже, когда машину стало кидать из стороны в сторону, вместе с Кеем, который врезался то в Бокуто, то в дверцу. «Ты уже смирился, что эти люди тебя убьют. Так ведь?» ― неуверенно подумал он про себя.

Ни ему, ни даже Бокуто отстреливаться не пришлось. Краем глаза он увидел, что преследователи серьёзно отстали. Водители встречных фур и редких машин сигналили и, вероятно, материли Яку до тех пор, пока он не вывел их с эстакады, проехал под ней и пересёк дорогу, чтобы вырулить, наконец, со встречной. Скорость он сбавлять не стал. Кей увидел впереди возвышающиеся верхушки портовых кранов. Теперь он был уверен, что они едут в порт. И оказался прав, однако, когда Яку выбрался к марине, они увидели, что впереди что-то происходит: на причале было ещё четыре машины. Бокуто рядом напряженно замер, Яку сбросил скорость и вскоре остановился, не доезжая до них.

Между машинами стояли шесть или семь человек, среди которых сам Кей знал только двоих. Куроо бросил на них взгляд и поднял руку, давая знак оставаться на месте.

― Что там происходит? ― настороженно спросил Яку.

― Чтоб я знал, ― Бокуто снял пистолет с предохранителя, ― но сидеть тут, пока они там болтают, я не собираюсь.

Он открыл дверь, чтобы выйти из машины, Кей уже хотел было последовать за ним, когда его дёрнули за плечо обратно:

― Э, нет, док, ты останешься сидеть здесь.

Кей мрачно посмотрел на Яку. Ладно, пускай. Инстинкт самосохранения гораздо сильнее, чем любопытство. Ему абсолютно не интересно, о чём они там беседуют. Совсем. 

Судя по всему, переговоры проходили без оружия. Бокуто заметил это, только когда вышел из машины, потому быстро сунул пистолет обратно в кобуру.

Пять минут в машине прошли в полной тишине. Яку и Кей оба вглядывались вперёд, даже открыли окна, чтобы попробовать услышать хоть что-то, но до говоривших было почти пятьдесят метров, а ни Куроо, ни Тендо на повышенные тона не переходили. Нетерпение узнать, что там происходит, всё сильнее раздражало Кея. Он уже держался из последних сил. И, судя по всему, с Яку происходило то же самое.

― Может, выйдем? ― предложил Кей и сам удивился собственной смелости. Хотя, кажется, ничего опасного на пристани не происходило.

― Хрена с два ты куда-то пойдёшь. Приказ Бокуто слышал?

― Мне он приказывать не может.

― Зато я могу, ― вмешался некто третий в их диалог. И Кей услышал характерный щелчок пистолета, снимаемого с предохранителя. ― Не двигаться.

Они с Яку замерли на месте.

― Руки вверх, ― раздалась ещё одна команда.

Голос был знакомый. Краем глаза Кей заметил троих и узнал в одном псевдокопа и помощника Тендо Футакучи.

― Выходим из машины, ― сказал тот.

― Так выходить или не двигаться? ― переспросил Кей. От такой наглости опешил не только Яку, но и он сам.

― Что, доктор, раз с двумя боссами закорешился, думаешь, можно с нами шутки шутить? ― усмехнулся Футакучи. ― Ещё одна шутка, и я обещаю тебе что-нибудь прострелить.

― Ладно, я понял, ― Кей медленно вышел из машины с поднятыми руками вслед за Яку, которого уже вывел Аоне.

Его так и подмывало прокомментировать слова Футакучи про «двух боссов», но он не стал. Что-то подсказывало, что Футакучи был настроен очень серьезно. Кей только сейчас понял, как ему до сих пор везло. Сколько он общается с людьми из криминального мира, а ему никогда не угрожали пистолетом. Разбитую голову он в расчёт не брал.

― Никому не двигаться.

Вместе с Яку их повели вперёд, к Тендо и Куроо, внимание которых теперь полностью переключилось на вновь прибывших. Куроо дождался, пока они подойдут достаточно близко, повернулся к Тендо и спросил:

― И что это значит?

Тендо тоже выглядел немного удивлённым. Его люди, как и люди Куроо, напряглись, но никто не стал опрометчиво доставать оружие.

― Хотел бы и я знать. ― Тендо повернулся к Футакучи, переадресуя вопрос: ― Что это значит? 

― Сам догадайся, это же твоя фишка? ― бросил Футакучи, переводя пистолет с затылка Кея на Тендо.

Куроо посмотрел на Тендо, насмешливо приподнимая брови:

― Смотрю, твои ребятки с цепи сорвались и не слушают хозяина.

― А ты заткнись вообще, ― рявкнул Футакучи.

Тендо мрачно глянул на Куроо, потом перевёл взгляд на Футакучи:

― Это всё из-за Камасаки, что ли?

― Камасаки? ― спросил Куроо. ― Ваш бывший босс, который сел?

― Сел из-за тебя, Тендо, ― вдруг заговорил Аоне.

Куроо усмехнулся:

― А я и не знал.

― Да, ― вздохнул Тендо, как будто они просто светски беседовали и никто никому не угрожал пистолетами. ― Но потом мы заключили договор, и часть его дел взял на себя Вакатоши.

Хотел бы Кей понимать, что здесь происходит. Он скосил взгляд на Яку, за спиной которого возвышался Аоне. Не желал бы он сейчас быть на его месте. Пистолет Футакучи по-прежнему был направлен на Тендо и маячил в поле бокового зрения Кея. У него вспотели ладони, а мозг уже прокручивал возможные комбинации по перехвату оружия, которые он только знал из фильмов.

― Я думал, мы решили вопрос, ― Тендо развёл руками.

― Решили? Да ты просто прибрал к рукам оба клана вместе с бизнесом!

Тендо склонил голову набок.

― Ну допустим, я виноват, а этот тут при чём? ― он ткнул пальцем в Кея.

Действительно.

― Хотелось бы нам знать, ― огрызнулся Футакучи, ― что это за хрен, и с чего ты его отпустил? Настроил всех против Некомы, а сам ведешь переговоры с ними у нас за спиной? Решил избавиться по-тихому от нашей семьи? Кто следующий? Джозенджи? Может, это ты заложил Терушиму, откуда нам знать?

― Эй-эй, ― Куроо прервал его тираду. ― Этот, как ты выразился, хрен здесь ни при чём, так что давайте вы его отпустите, и мы будем решать дела уже без него?

― Этот хрен никуда не уйдёт.

― Хватит так меня называть! ― не выдержал Кей.

― То есть вы требуете отпустить его, а меня, значит, не надо? ― возмутился Яку, о котором, похоже, все забыли.

Тендо встрял в их перебранку:

― А ты дело говоришь, Футакучи, развалить Джозенджи звучит как неплохой план.

― Они уже серьёзно ослаблены, ― прокомментировал Куроо.

Футакучи у него за спиной уже сорвался:

― Да заткнитесь вы нахрен, или я вас всех здесь перестреляю!

Кей не дослушал, к кому относился последний «хрен». Это стало последней каплей и толчком к действию. Он увидел, что Футакучи был готов выстрелить, и ударил локтём по его руке, выбивая пистолет. Быстро развернулся и быстрым хуком правой пробил ему между глаз, два дополнительных удара пришлись по корпусу.

― Вы вопросы решать без насилия можете? ― крикнул он озлобленно.

Но его слова потонули в начавшемся хаосе. Яку нырнул куда-то в сторону от Аоне, ловко уходя с линии огня. Куроо, Тендо и их люди нырнули за машины, сразу доставая пушки. Третий человек из Дате, до сих пор не проронивший ни слова, открыл по ним пальбу, в то время как Аоне, упустив Яку, переключился на Кея. Футакучи уже вышел из игры и сейчас валялся на земле. Он зажимал разбитый нос и пытался восстановить дыхание после удара под дых.

Аоне направил пистолет на Кея, но выстрелить не успел. По нему стали палить сразу Куроо и Тендо. Игнорируя самого Кея, который всё ещё находился в эпицентре.

«Они точно хотят меня убить!» ― пронеслось у Кея в голове. Вдалеке раздался вой полицейской сирены.

― И кто из вас вызвал копов? ― заорал из своего укрытия Бокуто.

В это время Кей откатился в сторону и отполз за ближайшую машину. Как выяснилось ― зря. За ней уже прятался сам Аоне. Предпринять тот ничего не успел, потому что Кей заехал кулаком и ему в нос. Однако в отличие от Футакучи, Аоне это не остановило, лишь замедлило, так что Кей успел пнуть его по руке с пистолетом. Следующий удар Кея был перехвачен мощной рукой. Его кисть оказалась зажата в кулаке Аоне. Раздался характерный хруст, и Кей взвыл от боли.

― А теперь отпусти его, ― раздался спокойный голос Акааши за спиной Аоне. Дуло пистолета ткнулось в светлый затылок.

Как же вовремя. Опять ему повезло: лучше сломанная рука, чем отнятая жизнь.

― Ты в меньшинстве, Такехито! ― крикнул Тендо, выходя из-за укрытия.

― Плевать! ― крикнул третий из Дате в ответ. ― Вы всё равно все сядете!

― Но и ты тоже! ― добавил Куроо.

― Посмотрим, кто выйдет первым!

С двух сторон пристани уже показались полицейские машины. Кей и Акааши отошли от Аоне, который провожал их мрачным взглядом. Их стали окружать. Кей никогда не видел, чтобы криминальные боссы сдавались так легко. Может, потому, что никогда не видел, как их арестовывают? Кроме как в кино. Он заметил, что ни у кого из них оружия уже не было, за исключением ребят из Дате.

***

Раздался короткий звуковой сигнал, и решётчатая створка отъехала, давая Кею пройти по коридору. Охранник провёл его до переговорной и открыл очередную дверь. Сам остался стоять на входе. Внутри его уже ждал Куроо, вальяжно развалившись на стуле, как у себя дома.

― Как рука? ― поинтересовался он, кивнув на гипс.

― Сломана пара костей, вывих запястья, ― он присел напротив и аккуратно уложил руку на стол. ― А ты, я смотрю, чувствуешь здесь себя вполне уютно.

Куроо рассмеялся:

― А почему нет? Срок маленький, полно знакомых. Некоторые, конечно, хотят убить, но, в принципе, я справляюсь.

Кей присутствовал на части слушаний как свидетель и пострадавший. При нём сроки получили все пойманные ребята из Дате, почти все из Ширатори, включая Тендо, и трое из Некомы вместе с Куроо. Бокуто дали условный срок, а Акааши отпустили почти сразу за отсутствием улик и обвинений. Куроо получил срок за незаконное хранение оружия, якобы найденного вблизи марины с его отпечатками. Благодаря хорошему адвокату и офицеру Савамуре они добились того, что Куроо выйдет досрочно через год. Значит, целый год Кея не будет никто трогать, пытаться втянуть в свои дела или угрожать.

― Ты разбил нос самому Аоне, ― присвистнул Куроо, ― вот что действительно заслуживает восхищения. Ладно Футакучи, но чтоб Аоне.

― Давай не будем об этом, ― Кей взглянул на свою руку, как на печальное свидетельство собственного безрассудства.

― «Я против насилия!» ― беззлобно передразнил его Куроо и рассмеялся. Затем вдруг придвинулся и склонился над столом: ― Цукки, кое о чём я всё-таки жалею. Вот бы отмотать время назад и закончить начатое... 

Кей холодно посмотрел на него. На лице не отобразилось ни одной эмоции.

― Год без секса, ― продолжил Куроо ноющим тоном. ― Но, знаешь, я могу договориться тут кое с кем. На час личного времени...

И что ему на это ответить?

― Нет, спасибо. ― Кей встал, решив, что раз ответить сложно, проще будет вообще уйти. ― Я был пьян. И это даже не считается.

― Не считается? ― переспросил Куроо. ― Да у тебя стояк был каменный! У тех, кто напился, никогда не будет такого стояка.

Кей отвернулся и быстро шагнул к двери:

― Не помню. Не было такого.

― Что значит «не было»? Это что ещё значит?

Кей постучал в дверь:

― Я выхожу!

Раздался гудок, и дверь открылась, выпуская его наружу.

― Год! Поверь мне, один год! И ты всё вспомнишь! ― крикнул Куроо ему вслед.

― Так уж и быть. Год я могу подождать, ― бросил Кей, не оборачиваясь.

Он быстро удалялся обратно по коридору. Вот же болван. То ли Куроо, то ли он сам. Может, сразу оба.

***

― И вы утверждаете, что были спокойны, когда это всё происходило?

― Поначалу нет, ― Кей задумчиво разглядывал светлый узор на стене позади доктора Шимады. ― Было сложно, я не мог понять, страшно мне или наоборот. Знаю, это было глупо. Но в какой-то момент что-то будто щёлкнуло… и я просто ударил.

― Похоже на накопившийся стресс. Вы возобновили тренировки, как я говорил? ― спросил Шимада.

― Бокс? Да. Даже заказал грушу на дом. Правда, теперь не знаю, когда смогу вернуться к тренировкам, ― он кивнул на гипс, превративший его руку в большую белую булаву. ― Но, честно говоря, не думаю, что это был стресс.

― Вам хотелось его ударить?

Кей замолчал, задумавшись. Хотелось ли? Это была необходимость. Если бы не Кей, они бы все стояли там ещё долго и, возможно, были бы жертвы. Получается, сейчас он себя хвалит?

― Возможно, вам просто хотелось этого. И ситуация была подходящей, ― сделал Шимада вывод из его молчания.

― Вы утверждаете, что я хотел избить человека просто так? Меня вынудили обстоятельства.

― Пусть так, ― вежливо согласился Шимада.

Кей видел, что он не согласен. Но сам понимал, что здесь задача доктора ― посеять зерно сомнения в его поступках. Ставить каждый из них под вопрос.

― Надеюсь, я хоть немного помог вам разобраться в себе, ― Шимада встал со своего кресла.

Кей и не заметил, как их сеанс подошёл к концу, глянул на часы и тоже поднялся.

― Благодарю вас, доктор Шимада.

Помог ли он ему на самом деле разобраться в себе, Кей не знал. Но вот заставил больше думать однозначно.

Всю дорогу до парковки Кей размышлял над словами доктора. И продолжал бы, если бы не увидел знакомую машину.

― О нет… ― пробормотал он, глядя, как Бокуто тушит и выбрасывает сигарету.

«Как он меня здесь нашёл?..»

― Эй, док, чего застрял? Быстрее давай, у нас проблемы, ― помахал Бокуто, направляясь в его сторону.

Кей обречённо смотрел, как между ними сокращается расстояние, машина выезжает с парковочного места и медленно движется за Бокуто, и пытался не думать о том, что, кажется, рад их видеть. 


End file.
